The Lost Daemon
by Lyna Laufeyson
Summary: The Avengers caught Loki but there is one thing that troubles them all. Where is Loki's Daemon? Malizia is gone and nobody knows where she is. The Avengers try and find her whilst Loki trys to prove his innocence . Rated M because I don't know how far this will go. Has Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D characters in.
1. Chapter 1

An Au where everyone has a daemon.

* * *

Steve stood staring at the screen. It showed Loki, the God of mischief. He was pacing in the glass cage that was built for Bruce, in case he needed to let of a bit of steam. Loki paced back and forth, his blue eyes darting around, looking for a way out. But none of that was want made Steve uncomfortable being round the God.

"Tony?" Steve asked hesitantly

"Yeah capsicle." Stark answer with a playful tone.

"Where's his Daemon?" The question caught the attention of Natasha who was sitting nearby.

"Maybe he doesn't have one" Tony said, his barn owl followed him as he tried to hack into S.H.E.I.D's data system.

"No because Thor has Tuono," Steve said smiling and the memory of the beautiful golden eagle. "Thor is Loki's brother so he must have a Daemon" Steve's sesame coloured Akita, Fedeltà, barked in agreement

"Thor did say he was adopted though" Tony continued

"Or maybe," Natasha said walking "he has a smaller Daemon, like Ragno." She said as the Milk Snake slithered down her arm.

"Precisely, we don't all have to be big and flashy." The snake directed his torment towards Ferro, Tony's owl.

On the camera the three avengers and their daemons saw Thor walk into the room with Tuono perched on his shoulder. He said something to Loki that unfortunately they couldn't here. They saw Loki shift slightly uncomfortable with his elder brother standing over him, the next thing that happened surprised the avengers. Suddenly Loki dropped to the floor; he curled into a ball and pressed himself against the glass. Shaking, tears running down his face. Thor quickly tensed and looked as if he wanted to break into the cage and hug him.

* * *

Lighting flashed across the sky and Thunder soon followed. Rain pelted down hitting the windows of the helicarrier, Thor had disappeared from the view of the camera. He soon burst into the room with his eagle followed by Bruce and his Jaguar, Zanmi.

"What have you done with Malizia?" The thunder God boomed.

"Who Thor we don't know who that is?" Natasha said trying to calm him.

"Loki's Daemon, from what I can guess she is a snow leopard." Bruce said cleaning his glasses.

"You think we did something to her? Thor you've got it wrong, we would never take someone's Daemon away from them Thor. We know how much it hurts."Steve said also using a calm tone of voice.

"Why does he think that we've done this?" Tony asked Bruce. The other man sighed but his glasses back on.

"When he fell to the floor he said "They took her Thor, Malizia. They took her." I believe Thor thinks he meant you but he doesn't. I don't know who he means."

"Thor, What does Malizia look like, we could maybe find her." Natasha said rubbing Thor's back.

"It will be harder than you think Lady Natasha, due to Loki's shape shifting ability Mali' has yet to settle, father thinks she never will. But she does tend to stick to four forms; she is usually a Snow leopard, a white Wolf, a Green Snake or a Snow owl." Thor answered.

"Does anyone else think she likes the snow?" Tony muttered, only Steve heard him but it still got an angry glare off him.

"Avengers," They all turned to see Agent Hill walk up to them followed by her great Moose, Lacus. "Fury wants you to gather in the conference room to discuss the prisoner." As she walked off Thor's grip on Mjolnir tightened, but he followed the other Avengers and their Daemons.

* * *

In the conference room Fury sat at the head of the table. At his feet sat a huge lioness. Her name was Gryfder and she was every bit as mean as Fury if not worse.

"What information have we gathered from the prisoner?" He asked impatiently.

"My brother is not a prisoner." Thor shouted as Tuono flew down to the table.

"He is responsible for the deaths of many S.H.E.I.L.D agents; he will pay for what he has done." Gryfder growled at the Thunder God. "Maybe if he gives us the Tesseract we will be more lenient."

"So, I'll repeat the question, what information have you gathered from the prisoner." Tony was sure that Fury but extra emphasis on the word prisoner just to annoy Thor.

"Well his Daemon, Malizia, was taken from him. By whom we don't know." Steve said.

"His behaviour is very off." Bruce said looking at the screen showing Loki. He was again pacing. Angrily striding back and forth, his eyes glowed with impatience.

"What do you mean Banner?" Fury asked standing up.

"Well when we first got him he appeared like he wanted to be here. He was smirking. But as soon as Thor began to interview him, he broke down. He was acting all scared and knows he is back to pacing acting like that moment of weakness never happened. It is almost like he is a different person."Bruce muttered. The avengers carried on watching the pacing God, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. In the end they decided to send Natasha in to talk to him.

* * *

All Malizia could remember was darkness. Darkness and falling. She blinked open her bright green eyes, all she could see was a cage; the bars formed darker shadows over her spotted pelt. Something outside of the corner of the cage caught her eye. A fierce creature stood there, watching her. Its steel grey skin faded into the wall, its strange dull blue eyes staring at her. Malizia growled at the strange creature, she tried to stand but she had not prepared for the weight of the thick heavy chain around her neck. It was loose fitting around her neck but it started to feel uncomfortable pressed against the necklace that she wore. It was a black string with a green stone at the end of it. Loki had given it to her when they were 300 years old. It meant the two could survive being away from each other for a couple of weeks. This usually happened if Malizia went to explore the forest. The stone was enchanted protecting the pair from the unbearable agony of being apart from one another. But in those situations Mali' always knew where Loki was. But where was he now? Was he okay? Was he with these strange creatures? These questions swirled around the Snow Leopards head as she once more drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Loki paced around the glass cage, he hated waiting. But of course that's what you get when you rely on someone else to do your work. Suddenly Loki felt another's presence watching him. He turned to see the famed Black Widow staring at him.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." He smirked

"But you figured I'd come?" She said, showing no emotion.

"After… After whatever tortures Fury can concoct. You would appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." Loki smiled remembering how he had taken over the young man's mind with the Tesseract.

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" The God of Mischief asked mockingly

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt" Natasha retorted. Ragno hissed silently tightening around Natasha's arm.

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I ah - well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care whom I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call." She stated simply.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"I know, but I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man." Loki laughed

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian. Or I was." She shrugged

"And what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, and I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire. Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basis of sentimentality. This is a child's prayer, pathetic. You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away. I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull." The God snapped, hitting his hand against the glass. Natasha turned around, gasping.

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Loki spat at the tearful agent.

"You're a monster." She sobbed; Loki felt a wave of satisfaction flood over him.

"You brought the monster." Loki snarled. Agent Romanoff turned around to face the God, completely unfazed by what he had said.

"So, Banner? That's your play." She smirked

"What?" asked the God, who was utterly confused with what had gone on. Natasha turned away from him and spoke into her ear piece.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way, send Thor as well." She began to walk towards the lab but before she left the room she turned back to face him.

"Thank you, for your cooperation." With that she walked out of the room leaving Loki to his thoughts. Well maybe not his own thoughts. He stood there staring at the door when he heard the voice.

"Not long know, Soon she and all of Midgard will be knelt at your feet." It whispered on a hoarse voice. The statement caused Loki to smile. Soon he would be the king of Midgard. Soon he would get what he wanted.

* * *

Conversation from the Avengers.

Please tell me what you think in the reviews. This story will probably have hints of FitzSimmons in because who doesn't love them.

Read and review.

Malizia- Mischief- Italian

Tuono-Thunder-Italian.

Fedelta-Loyalty-Italian

Ragno-Spider-Italian

Lacus-Syrup-Latain

Gryfder-Strenght-Welsh

Zanmi-Friend-Creole

Lyna Laufeyson


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha walked into the lab where Banner, Stark, Rogers and Thor were all standing, waiting. There was a slightly awkward silence in the air due to Fury and his crazy ass Daemon present.

"So, Loki plans to unleash the Hulk?" Fury asked, looking slightly pissed.

"Yes, I manipulated him into telling me his plans. He must plan to unleash the Hulk up here on the helicarrier to do as much damage as possible. I mean think about it. If the carrier goes down only Thor and Stark can escape. Makes it a lot easier to take over the world if most of its Heroes are dead." Natasha said.

"I do not understand his actions." Thor sighed "This is nothing like the Loki I know." He shuck his head slowly. As if to clear away memories.

"What do you mean Point Break?" Tony asked walking over to the God of Thunder.

"Before me and Thor first came to Midgard, when we were banished." Tuono started "Loki was pretty happy and content, I mean sure, him and Malizia got into trouble all of the time. They pulled pranks on pretty much everyone. It was who they were. Loki is the God of Mischief."

"Loki was never into senseless violence, he was the one who talked me out of going out and starting wars with other realms. I was quite naive in my younger years and I always wanted to fight. Loki was smart; he stuck to his studies and used his great knowledge to get me out of some sticky situations." Thor continued "But after my banishment and him finding about his true parentage he suddenly snapped. He tried to destroy Asgard and another realm, Jotunheim, in a couple of days."

"What happened to him after that?" asked Tony, he wished to know what punishment was given to the God that had caused so much damage to the people of Earth.

"Nothing..." Thor started but he was cut off by Natasha.

"Nothing? No wonder he is trying to destroy this realm if nothing happened to him the last time he tried mass destruction. Think of all of those people he would of killed Thor, how did you let him get away with that?" She snapped, his Daemon tightened it hold around her arm in anger.

"You didn't let me finish Lady Romanoff, when I returned to Asgard; I confronted Loki on his actions. He had set the Bifrost on Jotunheim and then he had frozen it. If it had been on there a few moments longer Jotunheim would no longer exist. In order to stop it I had to break the Bifrost and Loki wouldn't let me. In the end it turned into a fight. I managed to overpower him and I put Mjolnir on his chest so he couldn't get up and I broke the bridge." Thor explained to the Avengers and Fury "As I destroyed the bridge it caused an explosion throwing me and Loki over the edge. My father managed to appear and grab me and Loki grabbed onto Gungnir, My father's sceptre. He proceeded to tell Odin that he had done for the Kingdom and for the people. Father said it was wrong and Loki let go of the sceptre and fell into the wormhole that the Bifrost had created. We all mourned for him and forgot his evil deeds as we thought him dead. This is the first time I have seen him since that day. There was no time for him to be punished." Thor sighed "I don't think that he meant to survive."

"Maybe it would of been better if he did" Fury muttered. Thor heard him. His grip on Mjolnir tightened as Tuono hissed.

"Do not speak of my brother in that way!" he growled.

"He is not your brother right, you said he was adopted?" Fury sneered

"He is my brother even if we share no blood; I will not let you hurt him." Thor snapped as Tuono and Gryfder hissed and growled at one another. Tension filled the air and the Chitauri sceptre began to glow bright blue.

"Guys!" Bruce's voice stopped the two men from going any further into their argument.

"What the fuck?" Fury asked taking a closer look at the sceptre.

"I don't know what's going on with it. I've never seen anything like it before. Its alien technology, I work with medicine and radiation not thing like this."

"Screw this; I'm calling in Coulson's team." Fury said pulling out his phone

"What why Coulson?" Tony asked

"His team has two of the best scientists in the whole of S.H.E.I.L.D, if anyone can figure this out its them."

"Who are they?" Natasha asked, uncomfortable about having to share information with people she didn't know or trust.

"The people on the team are; Coulson, obviously," Fury began "Agent Melinda May, Agent Grant Ward, Leo Fitz, engineer, Jemma Simmons, Bio-Chem. And training agent Skye. They are one of my best teams and the only ones I would trust to help us."

* * *

Coulson's team walked of their jet and walked towards the Avengers waiting to be debriefed. Skye, Fitz and Simmons looked around the helicarrier in amazement, looking at all of the computers and staff filling the carrier, followed by their Daemons; Skye had a little fox called Cielo, Simmons had a racoon called Ki and Fitz had a red panda called Yin . Coulson, Ward and May walked straight up to the avengers their Daemons as focused as their partners; Coulson had an Australian Sheepdog called Fuoco, May had a wolverine called Trodaire and Ward had a tiger called Feroce.

"What's going on Sir?" Coulson asked Fury.

"An Asgardian Prince, Loki, came to Earth and stole the Tesseract. He plans to take over and rule our world and he doesn't care who he hurts. He has compromised Agent Barton and Ian Selvig as well as many other people using a sceptre made from a race called the Chitauri." Fitz and Simmons gasped at the mention of Selvig "We currently have Loki in custardy but we need FitzSimmons to analyse the sceptre to see if there is any way to break the hold it has on the people it has taken over" Fury said.

* * *

FitzSimmons, Stark and Banner were all in the lab looking over the sceptre.

"It seems as if the Tesseract and the sceptre are connected. The sceptre is like a key; it opened the Tesseract and let Loki get here in the first place." Tony said

"The sceptre has a type of magic in it." Simmons said as she looked at it closely.

"My guess is that when it comes into contact with a living thing it alters the brain slightly, meaning the person is easy to manipulate and control." Fitz said "But I'm sure that would leave some sort of mark on that person wouldn't it?" he asked. Yin just looked at him and then continued to wrestle with Ki on the floor

"Fury said that when Barton and Selvig were compromised their eyes went blue, kind of the same colour as Loki's" Banner said as Thor walked into the lab.

"Say colour as Loki's what?" The Thunder God asked as Tuono swooped it and almost took out Ferro who was perched on top of the cabinets in the corner.

"Loki's eyes." Tony started "Barton and Selvig's eyes both went blue when they went under the control of the Tesseract."

"But what has that got to do with Loki, his eyes are green." Thor said, looking.

"What are you sure?" Tony asked whilst looking at the screen that showed Loki continuously paced around the glass cell. He zoomed in to get a closer look at his eyes. "They are definitely blue here Thor."

"He most certainly has green eyes; he was famed in Asgard for it. Very few people have dark hair and green eyes in Asgard." Tuono said from the corner

"Well maybe Loki is stuck under the power of the Tesseract." Said Yin as she jumped up onto the work bench, she was shortly followed by Ki.

"We could do some tests on him to see if he is under some kind of spell and then we could see if we could lift it." Ki said excitedly.

"I do not like the idea of you experimenting on my brother."Thor said quietly.

"Don't worry we won't hurt him" Simmons smiled at the troubled God.

* * *

After explaining their theory to Fury and Gryfder the pair agreed to let the scientists examine Loki as long he was restrained and an Avenger was present at all time. Thor was extremely upset about Loki being restrained and again had to be reassured that Loki wouldn't be hurt. And that was how Loki had ended up strapped to the table in the lab, FitzSimmons running several tests on him, Tony sitting on the bench opposite asking the God questions and a three Daemons cowering in the country.

"How you feeling Reindeer Games?" Tony smirked, causing Loki to roll his eyes. "I see you not much of a talker? I guess I wouldn't be talking if I was in your situation."

"Believe me man of iron; our roles would not be switched as you would be dead." Loki snarled. Tony laughed at the God's clear discomfort; Loki didn't like not being in control. Simmons took some of Loki's blood; he flinched as the needle piercing his skin. Clearly not expecting the sharp stab.

"Sorry." Simmons muttered not looking into his eyes. The strange blue glow scared her a bit.

"Don't say sorry Simmons, he doesn't deserve it. He took out some guy's eye in Germany." Tony said. He was slightly uncomfortable with the way the God smirked at the memory. "And then me and Cap kicked his arse." He added for his own benefit. Loki pulled against his restraints, trying to sit up.

"Did it ever cross you stupid mind that I let you capture me, I could of disappeared when you and the Captain were fighting Thor. But no, I stayed. Did you ever think that bringing me here was exactly what I wanted?" Loki snapped a him just a Steve entered the room. The Sceptre began glowing once more at Loki's growing frustration.

"Stark! What the hell do you think you are doing? First you antagonise Banner and now you're trying to piss of a God. Who do you think you are?" Steve snapped as Fedeltà growled.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied, he was pretty sure Loki snickered whilst Leo and Jemma tried to get on with their work.

"I've seen guys with none of that worth ten of you, and I've seen the footage, the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve snapped

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said. In the corner the Daemons hid behind one another as the sceptre glowed brighter.

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat. But you better stop pretending to be a hero!"

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers; everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit; let's go a few rounds." Steve snarled. Loki laughed.

"You people are so petty... And tiny."

"Shut up Loki, We beat you once with ease, we'll do it again." Steve turned on the God strapped to the table.

"I think you'll remember Captain Rogers that before Stark showed up you were knelling at my feet." Loki laughed. Fedeltà growled; reflecting the Captains emotions but before anything could be done about the tense situation a loud crash echoed through the halls of the helicarrier. Everything shuck as one of the engines cut out. The lights dimmed and Loki's laugh filled the room. A flash of green Magick and the restraints around his wrists and ankles disappeared.

"Put on the suit." Steve said as they ran out the room. FitzSimmons hid behind the desk and Yin and Ki soon joined them. A smash made them turn around to see Hawkeye smash through the glass with his little Marmoset, Freccia, on his shoulder.

Loki stood up and he picked up the sceptre.

"You two will make excellent additions to my collection." Loki said to FitzSimmons. As he walked nearer to the pair their Daemons leapt forwards, both of them had their furs fluffed out and teeth bared. Thos stopped Loki in his tracks. The sight of the two Daemons protecting their partners from harm brought an image to his mind. A memory perhaps. That of a brilliant Snow Leopard in a fighting stance; growling at a group unseen enemies. Grey figure standing around with glowing blue eyes. The Chitauri?

All of this confused Loki. He turned away to get onto the airship that waited him. Ordering Hawkeye to take care of Agent Romanoff.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other. They had both seen what had happened. The moment Loki hesitated his eyes went green.

* * *

The script from the Avengers argument scene, I know Loki says Thor's bit but Thor wasn't there and someone had to say it :D

Thanks to those who have read. Please review.

Coulson-Fuoco-Fire-Italian

Hawkeye-Freccia-Arrow-Italian

Skye-Cielo-Sky-Spanish

May-Trodaire-Fighter-Irish

Ward- Feroce-Fierce-Itallian

FitzSimmons- Yin and Ki-Yin and Yang-Creole


	3. Chapter 3

Malizia cowered in the corner off her cage. The creatures where cruel. They hit her, they whipped her. It was cold and dark. They had failed to provide anything but a cage and pain for the Leopard. She had no energy to do anything. She didn't have the energy to change form to escape. Malizia was hurt and hungry but the most painful thing was that she missed Loki. She had never been away from him for more than a few hours before. It had been a months since she had seen him. Almost a year.

In the first few months that she was on the ship Malizia could sense Loki on the ship; calling out to her. He was trying to find her. After the first couple of months he stopped looking. Something had happened. Mali could sense that Loki was still on the ship but he was different. It was like he wasn't his own person any more. He was under someone's control. A few days ago however Loki had left the ship. Malizia could no longer sense him he was too far away.

* * *

Coulson's team, Agent Hill, Agent Fury and The Avengers (Minus Thor and Banner who had gone AWOL but plus Hawkeye who had broken out of the spell with a nasty hit to the head give by Black Widow) and their Daemons all sat at a table in the main control room.

"What the hell just happened?" Fury asked while Gryfder growled softly to herself.

"Well Hawkeye and his new buddies destroyed the ship and broke Loki out of his lovely new glass cage." Ferro the barn owl started.

"The same cage that Loki used to trap Thor and send him crashing down 50,000 feet before escaping himself. Leaving Hawkeye here to get beaten up by a girl." Tony finished smirking. Clint, who had been sat there quietly, trying to shake off any traces of the mind control, stared at him with daggers in his eyes. He must have had some craziness left in his eyes because that soon shut Tony up.

"Thank you Stark for stating the painfully obvious." Fury added. "Barton gives us everything you know about this nut job, any future plans?"

"No sir as far as I could tell Loki was in the dark as much as we are." He replied staring at his daemon, Freccia the little marmoset shivered and tried to bury her in the crook of Clint's arm.

"Explain Barton" Gryfder growled and Clint sighed

"When I was with him Loki was very tense, always jumpy and pacing. Like he was expecting something bad to happen. He kept going on about pain, torture."

"When he took over our minds" Freccia began "he linked our subconscious with a system. Thoughts weren't private anymore they were shared. Loki showed all the signs of a torture victim."

"Exactly the pacing, jumping, and the way he would go into a comatose state and suddenly jump back into action and be the power-hungry god we met. It's all so fucked up" Barton said rubbing his hands across his face as Natasha put her hand on his back.

Steve and Fedeltà looked shocked, and for once in his life Tony didn't know what to say. He had been through a lot in Afghanistan but the way Loki's mind was mixed up was so much worse.

Fury however who was unfazed by anything continued, seemingly with no emotion. "FitzSimmons did you get anything from the tests you managed to do before Dumb and Dumber let the moron who is trying to invade a planet go?"

"Well we didn't get much there is so little we know about his species" Jemma started whilst Leo said

"We didn't have much time, there was bits and pieces but nothing solid." Creating an awkward mumble shared between the two of them.

"FitzSimmons" Coulson snapped "One at a time, please" he smiled softly at the two knowing how socially awkward the pair were. Simmons and Fitz looked at each other, unsure of what to say before Yin stepped in.

"The only this we know for sure is that there is a similar energy trace between the one given off by the sceptre and the one in Loki's blood."

"We don't know which way round the connection is, whether the sceptre is controlling Loki or whether the signature in his blood is just an adverse affect of him being too close to the sceptre, like radiation." Ki added

"And where is the sceptre now?" Fury asked

"Loki took it with him."Ragno said from around Widows arm.

"The whole this with Thor, Bruce, Clint and the engines were just distractions so Loki could get out and get the sceptre."

"This fucking bastard is getting on my last nerve." Fury shouted "Hill do something about this shit." He added as he stalked out of the room followed by Gryfder. Hill looked expectantly to Coulson, and he turned to Skye

"Do what you do best Skye."

"You bet we will AC, give me like two hours." She smiled, cradling her laptop to her chest.

"You have one." Coulson said bluntly.

"Yes Sir" Skye saluted before she turned away.

"I was hoping he would say that." Barked Cielo "I do love a challenge"

"What do you mean a challenge you just sit there whilst I do all of the work?"

"It's hard work keeping up with your moaning."

* * *

Loki stood silently in the base; watching all of his slaves doing their work; Scurrying about like mindless rats. All of them hoping to share in his power once he has enslaved this pathetic race. But they were wrong. Once Loki had won he would kill them all. Well not all of them that were a bit far; some people like Selvig, were good workers and could prove themselves useful in Loki's new regime.

Loki scanned the crowd of people he had working for him to find Selvig. He soon found him and his little daemon fiddling with their work. He made his way towards them:

"Selvig how is everything going?" Loki asked as he watched Selvig's little mouse run around the unassembled parts.

"It's almost finished Sir, just a couple more pieces left to go." He smiled.

"Remind me again why we are aiding in the subjugation of our own species?" The mouse squeaked, raising itself up onto its hind legs.

"Enough Lege." Selvig said petting the mouse, "Loki knows what he is doing; don't you sir?

Loki hesitated truly he knew nothing of what was going on around him but from past experience he had found it better the lie to the people following him to prevent mass panic.

"Of course Selvig, back to work!" he said before stalking back to his original position by the door. Loki slowly sank down to sit on the steps. Something about the invasion didn't seem right. Loki didn't want to do this anymore; yes he wanted to be a king, that hadn't changed. But being a forced king of Midgard felt pathetic.

"I don't want to kill any more innocent people." He whispered to himself. As he said it Loki felt a wave of darkness take over him and suddenly he was somewhere he didn't recognise. It was dark but Loki could still see. There were rocks everywhere, piles of them surrounding him. Stood near the biggest pile stood a creature Loki had never hoped to see again. The Other.

"The Chitauri grow restless." He growled

"Let them goad themselves. I will lead them in a glorious battle." Loki retorted

"Against the meagre might of Earth?"

"Glorious, not lengthy. If you force is as formidable as you claim." Loki stared at the creature, unwilling to give in like he had done so many times before.

"You question us! You question him? The one who put that sceptre in your hand" Loki clutched it slightly tighter. "The one who gave you ancient knowledge and a new purpose. After you were cast out. Defeated.

The insult dug deep just as it was intended

"I was a King! The right full king of Asgard. Betrayed." Loki snapped back.

"Your ambition is little and full of childish need." The Other snarled "We look to greater worlds that the Tesseract will unveil."

"You don't have the Tesseract yet." Loki replied bluntly. At this the Other spun around and lunged at Loki; his talon like fingers outstretched. "I don't threaten." Loki added stopping the creature in its path. "But until I open the doors; until your force is mine to command- you are but words." Loki hissed.

"You will have your war Asgardian" The Other hissed back. "But, if you fail; if the Tesseract is kept from us- there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice were we won't find you. You think you know pain, he will make you long for something as sweet as pain." The Chitauri general roared.

The Other disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Leaving just a gust of air and his last words taunting the Jotun. Loki sat on the steps breathing heavily, his blood ran cold, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He had to go ahead with the plan. It was either the death of the Midgardians or him. Loki had no choice.

"Sir?" Selvig's voice interrupted Loki's hectic thoughts.

"Yes Selvig" Loki snapped

"Everything is ready sir; we just have to get into position." Selvig muttered

"Very well, Pack up we are moving out!" Loki announced. And everything was a step closer to destruction.

* * *

Sorry it has been so long, I will try and get things sorted out but exams have been getting in the way

Lege- Doctor- Norwegian


	4. Chapter 4

Tony, Steve and their Daemons in the room which had once been Loki's cell. Since Thor had fallen with the giant cage there was now a huge empty space where it had once been; making the room seem much larger than it actually was.

"Do you think they are ok?" Steve asked

"Who?" replied Tony, mindlessly stroking Ferro's feathers

"Thor, Tuono, Bruce and Zanmi"

"I don't know,"

"What's up?" Fedeltà barked, sensing Tony's mood

"Bruce couldn't help falling, he can't control the Hulk but Thor, he was an idiot."

"Why, for believing in the Avengers?"

"For taking on Loki alone" Ferro squawked, fluffing out his feathers

"He was doing his job!" Steve practically growled; making Fedeltà take a defensive stance.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony"

"Yeah and look how that worked out for him. He could be anywhere."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

Tony recoiled; as if he had been slapped. "We are not Soldiers" he seethed "I'm not marching to Fury's fife"

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we've got to put that behind us and get this done." Steve said quietly, as Tony stared at the floor, once again lost in thought. "Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." Tony interrupted

"That's not the point"

"That is the point, that's Loki's point. He targeted us individually. Why?" Tony prompted "To tear us apart. He had to conquer his greed. But he knows he has to take us out to win right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it."

"He wants an audience" Steve caught on

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart. Yeah. That's just previews, this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." as soon as he had said Tony knew that Loki was going to target Stark Towers "Son of a Bitch" he muttered as he stormed out the room with Ferro flying closely behind.

* * *

Loki stood on the balcony of Stark tower. He knew that if Stark was as smart as Barton had said, he would have figured out where to come by now. Not much time had passed when something flying through the sky caught Loki's attention. It hovered above the balcony before landing. It was clearly the man of Iron. Some machine began taking of the metal suit as Stark strode into the main building- his little barn owl following behind him. Loki walked through the other door into the main building. Meeting Stark inside.

Loki stood in the main area whilst Stark stood on a raised platform that appeared to be a bar.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki smirked walking towards the mortal.

"Actually I'm planning on threatening you!" The mortal retorted.

_Well isn't this a strange little mortal_

A voice spoke from inside Loki's head. The god ignored it and continued with his cold demeanour.

"You should have left your armour on for that." Loki smirked again

"Yeah it's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny." Tony said

"Would you like a drink?" The barn owl asked from its perch on the counter.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said as Tony started to turn.

"No no no, threatening. No drink? You Sure? I'm having one." He said as he poured himself a drink and gave Ferro a look that clearly meant be quiet.

Loki turned to face the window as he felt as if looking at the smug mortal any longer would make him want to kill something.

_Not yet my pet but soon there will be so much death surrounding you it will be magnificent._

The voice sounded again but Loki ignored it still

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki turned back around as he wanted to see Starks reaction.

"The avengers," The mortal quipped "it's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team "earths mightiest heroes" type thing" He smiled as his owl ruffled her feathers and Loki once again smirked in return.

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, it takes us a while to get any traction I'll give you that one." Stark said as he took a sip of his drink "But let's do a head count here. Your brother -the demi-god"

Loki turns away at the mention of his former brother, but he doesn't miss the fact that the mortal is attaching something to his wrists. Stark continues "A super soldier- a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breath taking anger management issues. A couple of master assassins. And you big guy" The mortal dared to point at Loki "managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan" Loki said turning back to face the annoying man.

"Not a great plan." He said as he walked down the steps, towards Loki. His owl swopping down to perch on another item of furniture "Because when they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki snapped

"We have a Hulk"

"Oh, I thought the beast had wondered off." Loki pointed out to the city.

"You're missing the point." Stark said walking closer towards the god. "There's no throne. There's no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army come and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

_The meagre might of earth will never stop you. Stop us. Turn the metal man against his companions. See how they will save this planet then."_

The voice hissed again. This time Loki decided to follow its orders. He began to walk toward Stark; Sceptre outstretched and glowing.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki raised the glowing sceptre to Stark's chest- expecting the Magick to flow throw him and take over his mind as it had done with Barton and Selvig. But all that happen was the tiny sound of the sceptre hitting the metal in the man's chest. The owl in the corner made a noise like a repressed laugh. Loki tried a second time but again nothing happened. He felt the mortals gaze burning into him. "This usually works."

The mortal just nodded

"Performance issues, not uncommon, one out of five..."

_HE IS MOCKING YOU_

The voice practically screamed. Loki cut Tony off by grapping his throat. Immediately Ferro shot up and swooped across the room. She began attacking Loki with her sharp claws and pointed beak. It gave Loki a sudden image of a snow owl doing the same- talons outstretched protecting her master against many enemies, always without a second thought.

Loki threw Stark onto the ground and the bird flew down beside him.

"Jarvis, anytime now." The man said as he struggled to his feet.

_Kill him now whilst you having the chance._

The voice spoke again. Each time its influence over Loki was growing stronger and more controlling than suggestive. Loki grabbed Tony by the throat once more and lifted him off the ground. The owl resumed her assault on Loki, clawing at his hands and face, careful not to hurt her beloved master.

"You will all fall before me. " Loki snarled into the man's ear. Lifting him higher of the ground.

"Deploy! Deploy!" Tony managed to choke out before Loki threw him out of the giant window. Ferro let out a screech of terror as she chased after him. Flapping her wings quickly to reach the free falling man.

As Loki edged his way toward the window to watch the mortal fall and preferably die he heard the grinding sound of machinery buzzing to life. He turned around just in time to see a rocket like object burst out of a hidden slot behind the wall and shoot out of the window after the falling man. Knocking Loki over in the process.

_GET UP YOU WEAK FOOL!_

The voice once again screeched. As Loki forced himself back up onto his feet he heard the sound of the rocket- that he figured must have been another suit- approach fast. He looked up to see Stark in full armour hovering in the space where the window should have been with Ferro flying just above his left shoulder.

"And there is one other person you pissed off." The metal man said "Me" He raised his right hand as Loki raised his sceptre. But Tony was quicker. He fired a shot at the god sending him backwards into the wall before flying off. Presumably to find the rest of his fractured team.

"Nothing will stop this invasion Metal Man." Loki whispered to himself "Everything is already in place, the Chitauri will come and they will turn this pathetic realm to ash."

* * *

He guys I know this chapter is full of scenes from the film but they are needed for the story to make sense and the next couple will probably be the same. Sorry.

Also does anyone have any ideas about pairings in this Fic I ship

FrostIron

FitzSimmons

Clintasha

ScienceBros (BROTP!)

But i will be willing to attempt to write anything but Thorki

Thanks and please review

Lyna Laufeyson


	5. Chapter 5

Malizia sat on her hunches staring at the creatures milling about. The Chitauri were planning something. They were getting ready for war. The snow leopard heard little snippets of their plan each time soldiers walked past her cage talking about it. Of course she didn't understand the Chitauri's language but she picked up the odd words. The words that came up often came were "Asgardian" "Midgard" and "Loki"

These words gave her hope. The Chitauri were going to Earth. Even if Loki wasn't there Thor knew people there. Before Malizia and Loki fell from the Bifrost Thor had met the mortal woman Jane. Even if Thor wasn't with her Malizia knew that Heimdall would be watching her, making sure she is safe.

Malizia walked closer to the bars of her cage. Someone had left the door to the next room open slightly, Mali could see her way out of this hell hole. If she could sneak onto one of the Chitauri's ships, if she could get to Earth she could get closer to Loki. Closer to going home.

In order to get out of the cage and onto a ship Malizia shifted into the form of a snake. The collar no longer held her to the cage and she was able to slip through the bars and through the door. Chitauri were swarming about everywhere. The all seemed so focused, they carried weapons through another door as the marched in synchronisation. The only creature that wasn't marching was stood on an elevated platform. Malizia recognized him as the other. He was the main m=one that tortured her and Loki. He would chain them to poles. He would; whip them, electrocute them, drown them in buckets of water- pushing their heads under, bring them back up for air just before the sweet relief of death came. All the time Thanos would be stood there watching, occasionally taunting Loki and twirling a glowing blue sceptre in his hand.

Malizia hissed in anger at the creature but she could not act on it. She had to get onto a ship unnoticed. He dark green scales contrasted against the dark greys on blues of the Chitauri and their ships but she had to try. Mali slithered through gaps in-between the weapons that were pressed up against the wall. She edged closer to the door leading towards the docking bay- where the ships were getting ready to launch.

But before she could get through the door a group of Chitauri ran through the door leading from the prison cell she had previously occupied.

"Daemon! Gone!" they screeched over each other. The Other growled

"Find her, find the leopard!" he said pointing at a select few "The rest of you get to work, Thanos wants this done."

Malizia felt relieved that Loki had told her not to reveal her shifting ability. The mindless Chitauri would be searching for a giant snow leopard, not a small green snake.

She managed to slip through the rest of the doors with no problems and soon found herself on a little ship. She curled herself up into a tight coil so she wouldn't be notice by the two Chitauri that occupied the ship.

After a short while the giant doors of the mother ship opened and all of the smaller ships whirred into life. Mali's tiny heart beat faster as the ships began to take of one by one. Giant leviathans followed into space. Mali poked her head out from her hiding place just in time to see herself and the other ships descend through a portal. The portal lead to a place with tall stone buildings and bustling streets. Earth. A soon as the Chitauri flew through the portal they started shooting and the scream of the dying and for the dead began.

Standing tall on one of the highest buildings in the city Malizia saw a single figure she would recognize anywhere, yet his expression of malevolence on his face was completely unfamiliar to her. Loki.

* * *

I understand that this chapter is short but but i thought Malizias escape was important enough to be on its own. Hopefully i will update a gain today or tomorrow.

Note on the pairings thephoenixandthedragon4ever has suggested GammaFrost or FrostIron. I would like to point out that hopefully later on in the story i would like to add Odin, Frigga, the warriors 3 and lady sif aswell as jane and darcy (maybe ian) Bucky and Falcon. Also Bobbi, Mac, Hunter, Trip (Maybe Idaho and Hartley)

I don't want to include the Hydra storyline as a main one in this fic but Ward may die or betray shield or something and i will invent a new way for Bucky and Falcon to exist (Hydra may have kept Bucky but they are not as large as they are in the Marvel Universe and a lot easier to take down.)

Tell me what you think in the reviews

Lyna Laufeyson


	6. Chapter 6

A bright blue light flashed across the sky as the portal opened. Loki stood on the elevated platform that Stark had stood on before him. Loki looked up to see the mortal shooting multiple weapons at the Chitauri as they came flooding through the hole in the sky. He destroyed quite a few but it was nothing compared to the size of the fleet that was bursting through the portal.

Loki was shook out of his thought by a loud thud. He turned to see that Thor had landed beside him with Tuono perched on his shoulder.

_So the fool did survive the fall, pity. You're going to want to sort this mishap out. Thanos wants him dead._

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I will destroy it" Thor's loud voice boomed as he gestured towards the Tesseract with Mjolnir

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war."

"_So_ be it!" Thor growled.

And with that Loki leapt down and they began to fight. Thor swung Mjolnir, trying to hit Loki put he was blocked with the sceptre. Tuono used his talons to scrape across Loki's flesh, she used her beak to try and pull of Loki's armour and she used her wings to repeatedly hit Loki.

Thor pushed Loki back, using his free hand to hit Loki with. The pair dodged and struck at each other. Both coming to blows but very few causing any damage to the gods. Tuono had, however, managed to draw Loki's blood several times, getting away with just being pushed back.

_KILL HIM_

The voice inside Loki's head screamed as the former brothers fought, forcing Loki to continue even though deep down Loki no longer wanted to fight.

* * *

Down in the streets below Iron Man was flying about, taking out as many Chitauri ships as he could. Weaving in and out of the buildings, firing everything he had at them. Shortly after the portal had opened the police had arrived and started to evacuate people and their daemons.

It was a couple of good long minutes before Widow, Hawkeye and Cap turned up in their jet. Stark made some sarcastic remark about getting drive thru before he lined up a series of Chitauri that were chasing him in front of the jets line of fire. Managing to take them out.

* * *

Amongst the chaos one of the ships had a little snake upon it. Malizia was shaking. She was terrified. Sure she had been in battles before but never one like this. Not with so many screaming innocents. Not without Loki.

Thought spun round in Mali's head. Was this Loki's fault? Had he planned this? Was he doing it against his will? Or did he really want to hurt these Midgardians? The snake curled up tighter, hoping to shield herself from the pain she could see. People and Daemons ran about aimlessly. Many getting shot down by the flying monsters. Daemons got separated from their masters, families were slip apart. Everyone crying out for that beloved friend that had been beside them a moment before.

The next few things that happened to Mali seemed to happen in slow motion. There was the sharp sound of the ship she was on being hit. And then there was the agonizing heat that came from said ship catching fire. Mali and the two Chitauri officers that were on board the craft were thrown from it as the ship somersaulted thought the air.

Mali shifted form in the air due to the shock of being suddenly thrown. She went from the little green snake into a pure white wolf in seconds. Unfortunately not the form of the owl that would save her in this situation. Malizia's body hit the floor with a sickening thud. She slid across the tarmac, scraping off fur and skin in the process. There was a bitter wave of pain before everything went black.

* * *

Short again I know but I'm already writing the next shapter so it shouldn't be long.

Just a quick note, obviouslyat some point in the next chapter bruce is gonna appear and turn into the Huk, now Zanmi (His jaguar/daemon) would have been affected by the same radiation that turned Bruce into the hulk so I am going to make her slightly bigger, stronger and able to jump higher/further.

sorry for any confusion this may cause

Lyna Laufeyson


	7. Chapter 7

Thor and Loki still stood on Stark tower, fighting. Thor's Daemon, Tuono, circled above the pair; the fight between the brothers was to closely fought, she couldn't involve herself without hurting her master. Blood ran down Loki's face from where Tuono had scratched him before.

For a second Thor's concentration lapsed and Loki managed to land a strong blow, forcing Thor back a few paces. Loki turned to see a smallish ship hovering before them, ready to shoot. Inside he could see the faces of Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and their respective daemons. The guns of the ship rose, ready to fire. But before they could Loki lifted his sceptre and shot a blast of energy at one of the ships engines, forcing it down out of the sky.

Loki had just a few moments to see the ship crash; he saw the captain and his dog bound out of the ship, followed by the Widow with her snake around her arm and finally Barton came out, his little marmoset ran behind him before jumping onto his back.

After Thor had recovered from Loki's assault he started his again, punching Loki and hitting him with Mjolnir. Loki no longer registered what he was doing. All he saw was red and the only emotions he could feel were; hatred, emptiness and the desire to kill and destroy everything that surrounded him.

* * *

Malizia slowly sat up her ears were ringing and fog filled her mind. The blinked her eyes several times to get them to focus. After a moment the ringing in her ears stopped and she was able to hear the horrifying cries of the pleading mortals.

Mali had little idea of where she was. She knew she was on Earth, judging by the big statue of a woman she presumed she was in New York. Mali had lost sight of Loki very quickly. She knew he was on the building that had STARK written on it.

Before she set off in search of the building she licked the wound on her should she had gotten from sliding across the tarmac. Wincing as the cut stung. The snow leopard got up and began wondering her way through the streets. She trotted, careful to avoid several pieces of falling debris and dead Chitauri raining down from the sky. Several times she got hit by people and their daemons trying to run away from some form of trouble but always finding themselves caught up in another battle for survival.

Amongst the screams of the panicking people one sound pricked Mali's ears. The snow leopard scanned the immediate area for the sound, rotating her ears to get a clearer sound. It was the sound of a small child crying. Malizia didn't know why this sound caught her attention. Maybe it was her maternal instinct kicking in. Or maybe it was the fact that the small child she had found reminded her of Loki.

The girl she had discovered was small, around 5 or 6 in Midgardian years. She had long dark straight hair and tears fell from her bright green eyes. In her arms she clutched a beagle puppy that was whimpering as well.

"Hey sweetheart." Mali purred as she approached the little girl. The child looked at her and recoiled slightly, accidently forcing the puppy off her lap. He made a small noise and the girl immediately pulled him closer

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." She purred again. Trying to make herself sound friendly enough so the girl wouldn't be any more scared than she already was.

"My Daddy say not to talk to strangers, even if they are pretty." The girl said

"Where is your Daddy?"

"He went to find Mommy and Granma. He told me to stay here so here is where I'll stay." The girl nodded seemingly sure of herself.

Every bone in Malizia told her to get the girl to safety, people were still screaming and the aliens were still shooting at them.

"Hey, why don't you come with me, I bet we can find a safer place to wait for your Daddy." Malizia said, trying to sound excited

"No, I wait here" She protested

"Come on. I promise you we can find your Daddy together."

"She said we will wait here." The little puppy walked forwards growling, its fur fluffed up in a defensive crouch. Once again it reminded her of her and Loki.

Suddenly out of nowhere the giant Leviathan crashed into the building above them, rolling across the other side of it. The impact knocked loose a mass of debris to fall. As quick as she could Mali jumped over the girl and her daemon, shielding her from the falling rocks that sealed them, in what could quiet possibly be their tomb.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of fighting Thor finally got the upper hand. He managed to grab Loki's hands and grab his attention.

"Look at this. Look around you. You think this madness will end with your rule?" he asked

"It's too late; it's too late to stop it." Loki practically whimpered.

"No we can, together" Thor smiled at Loki and for a second Thor thinks that everything will be as it should. That's before Loki drives the concealed dagger in-between Thor's ribs.

"Sentiment" Loki muttered as he dropped the dagger. As Thor looked up he finally saw something he hadn't before. Loki's eyes were blue.

Thor grabs Loki and lifts him above his head, Barton was like this and he had been cured by a hit to the head, Tuono scratched at Loki's face once more before Thor threw him on the ground. Loki looked up at Thor before reaching out and picking up the sceptre he had dropped before rolling onto a passing Chitauri ship.

* * *

Below the captain helps civilian and gives orders to the gathering police force. The spider and the Hawk reminisce as the each shoot bullets and arrows at the alien's respectively. Stark still flies around shooting the Chitauri out of the sky, relying a JARVIS to keep him in check.

Eventually Bruce and Zanmi turn up. Stark gets the attention of a Leviathan (and makes some quip about a party) and Cap tells the new arrivals to get angry.

"That's our secret Cap," Bruce chuckled

"We're always angry." Zanmi finished as the both turned. Bruce into the giant incredible hulk, the mean green smashing machine and Zanmi grew to twice her size, her muscles were defined and her fangs were longer and sharper. Natasha was certain she had heard Tony say something about not wanting to meet that in a zoo.

The pair took down the Leviathan in seconds and the team stood amazed. After a moment the Captain gave everyone instructions; Tony and Ferro were to continue with what they was doing, Clint and Freccia was to use arrows from a higher vantage point, himself, Fedeltà, Natasha and Ragno were to stay on the ground to help the officers, Thor and Tuono were to use lightening to "Light the bastards up" and Hulk and Zanmi, well they were supposed to smash.

The fight moved along quickly once everyone is aware of the plan. The Avengers had finally started working as a team. Helping each other and having each other's backs. Steve gives Natasha a boost and she grabs hold of a Chitauri ship and Thor and Hulk take on a Leviathan together.

* * *

Loki is flying around destroying people when he saw her. The red headed woman with her snake wrapped around her wrist. He begins to chase her. The voice is telling him to kill her, screaming at him, controlling him. He feels no doubt now, any emotions he had were gone. He felt nothing.

Loki could hear the mortal woman as Barton for help so when the arrow came flying towards him he was prepared. Loki caught the arrow with ease, his god-like reflexes making sort work of the challenge. What he wasn't prepared for was the arrow to start beeping and then explode. The blast evidently threw Loki across the sky and he crashed onto the balcony of Stark tower. The impact caused his helmet to fall off and for him to drop his sceptre.

_Get back up you weak bastard. This is no time to be lying down you have to fight they're winning._

The voice forced Loki onto his feet. But just as he looked up Loki saw a giant green think jump at him and knock him back, through the hole Loki had made with Stark earlier. Once again Loki was forced onto his feet.

"Enough!" he shouted at the panting Hulk "I am a God you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by a..." Loki was cut off by the green beast grabbing him by the ankle and swinging him around like a ragdoll.

Loki was thrown to the ground so hard that the impact created a Loki-shaped hole in the floor. The last thing he heard was the Hulk mutter "Puny God" before he let the peaceful blackness take over his mind.

* * *

After Loki was taken out the battle ended quickly. With Selvig and Lege's help Natasha found out how to close the portal. Fury warned Stark about a missile heading towards the city but Stark and Ferro solved the problem by putting it in the portal. Blowing up the mother ship, (who'd of thought that all of the Chitauri would drop like bitches once that motherfucker was destroyed?)

It was touch and go for a while with Tony and Ferro. Luckily the Hulk and Zanmi managed to catch them before they hit the ground. They were fine though after, they started to talk about schwarma.

Afterwards the Avengers found Loki in Stark towers; he had the nerve to ask for a drink. The gagged him and sent him back to Asgard with Thor and Tuono. Not their problem anymore.

But little did the Avengers know Malizia was one of the many creatures trapped under the rubble and that even though before the gag had been put on Loki was silent, he had remembered everything from before. His fall, his kidnap, his torture. And the loss of his sweet little Malizia

* * *

woohoo now the story can finally begin!

Thanks for the reviews hopefully i will update tomorrow

Would it be easier for people for me to create a new story with a list of the characters, their daemons name species and meaning? tell me in the reviews

Please favourite and review

Lyna Laufeyson


	8. Chapter 8

The last time Loki thought he would see the Avengers was when they all stood around him at Central Park. All of the relieved to see him go. One moment Loki was reluctantly grabbing on to the case that surrounded the Tesseract. The next he and Thor stood on the shattered end of the Bifrost. Heimdall stood there, expecting their arrival. Perched on his shoulder was a giant eagle owl, Portero, she stared at the pair of new arrivals, slowly blinking in recognition.

"Good day, my prince. I see your mission was successful" The gatekeeper greeting Thor, ignoring the second prince. Loki didn't know whether he was being ignored because of the attack on Midgard or whether Heimdall was treating him normally.

"Aye Heimdall it was." The thunder god replied. Before he could speak any more the sound of hooves pounding against the Bifrost captured his attention.

Fandral was galloping along the rainbow bridge on his bay stallion. At his side a sandy coloured cougar ran, Espada easily kept pace with the horse. Following behind cantered a black mare that Loki recognised as his own beloved horse.

"It is good to see you have returned Thor." Fandral smirked as he dismounted "In one piece I might add."

"It is good to see you as well my friend. Although I did expect a much larger welcome party." Thor's loud voice boomed and Loki flinched.

"Everyone waits in the great hall; The King waits to hear from you. I have orders to take him" He gestured towards Loki. "To his room to await trial."

"Very well, I will undo his chains as I believe you and Espada can handle him." Loki rolled his eyes; they spoke of him as if he wasn't there. Thor grasped at Loki's neck forcing his head down. Loki hissed with annoyance as the muzzle was removed. Thor turned to him; finally acknowledging him for the first time. "Behave!" was all he said before turning around.

He grabbed Mjolnir, preparing to take off, "Come Tuono" he muttered before flying away, his daemon flying close behind.

Fandral looked at Loki. Their eyes met and Loki could see him searching for something to say, instead he just held out the mare's reins. Loki walked a couple of steps toward the mare's head. He ran his hand through her mane.

"Come Loki," Fandral spoke at last; once again he was on his stallion's back, "If you wish to reach the palace before nightfall." Loki turned to look at Fandral and the bearded man smiled. Fandral's relaxed persona confused Loki. But he brushed it off as he mounted his mare. Fandral and Espada said goodbye to Heimdall and then they began to trot back to Asgard pulling Loki along by a lead. Loki grabbed the reins and ran his fingers over the leather.

Due to Fandral leading his mare Loki didn't need to concentrate on where he was going. He considered what would happen to him. If it where up to Odin he would most probably order Loki's execution. But then there was Frigga. She was the wild card; surely she held Loki somewhere in her heart. She wouldn't allow Loki to be killed.

Loki sighed. If execution wasn't an option that meant he would be punished with a more severe version of having his lips sewn shut or having poison drip on him. A tear ran down his face as he realised how much shit he was in. And he never did anything by choice.

When Loki looked up he saw that they had reached the edge of the city that surrounded the palace. As they walked through the city many people stopped and stared, whispering things as they saw the disgraced second prince. The pulled their children and daemons closer; shielding them from the evil the god of Lies could unleash. Sensing Loki's discomfort Fandral legged on the horses pushing them on to canter.

Once they reached the palace Fandral gave the horses' reins to a stable boy and along with several guards he escorted Loki to his former room. Opening the doors Loki was surprised to see the room was exactly as he left it. According to Thor everyone had thought him dead. Yet here were his books, clothes and daggers. Taking a few steps forwards he turned to see Fandral and Espada behind him. Espada curled up against the already lit fireplace and Fandral shut the door.

"The queen didn't want anything to change" Fandral replied to Loki's unasked question. "She always held on to the hope that one day you would return." Loki nodded as he walked around. "You should have a bath and change your clothes before your trial."

Normally Loki would have snapped at Fandral but he didn't think that would be wise considering his current predicament. "Well go away then." He chose to reply instead.

"Someone has to stay with you, to make sure you don't escape." The warrior smirked

"Then get a different guard and leave." Loki snapped

"What and have someone who isn't wise to your tricks, not a chance." Loki stormed into the adjoining bathroom where Fandral followed.

"Why do you have to been in here as well?"

"Loki, I've seen you turn Thor into a shrew." Loki looked at the warm bubbly water longingly. "What's up Loki, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." At the comment Loki spun around to glare at the Asgardian. "What it's true!"

Loki practically growled to himself but still, he didn't want Fandral to feel like he beaten him. Slowly Loki began to take of his armour, wincing as he did so because o his many injuries. Once he was shirtless he felt Fandral's hands ghost across his back. Brushing against the semi-healed wounds. Welts criss-crossed all over his body. Between his shoulder blades where 2 long cuts in the formation of an upside down "V". Burns and blisters bubbled over his skin.

"Loki, what happened to you?"Fandral demanded.

"Nothing" Loki whispered

"Bullshit Loki who did this to you" Fandral looked around the room looking for Malizia "Where's Mali?"

Finally Loki let all of his pent up emotions go,

"I didn't want to hurt anybody!" He sobbed "But they took Mali and said they would kill her if I didn't" Fandral stood completely silent for a few seconds, never in all his years had he ever seen Loki so distraught.

"Who Lokes, Who took Mali?"

"Thanos, the Chitauri. They hit me, whipped me, cut me." Loki cried, tears streaming down his face. Fandral gently put his hand on the back of Loki's head and pulled him closer.

"Lo you have to tell Odin, the court wants you executed, you have to tell them you're innocent!"

"They won't believe me. When I was a Prince the court hated me, this is what they have always wanted, a chance to take me down."

"Do you really think Frigga will allow that? Plus Forseti will be there. He will tell them you are telling the truth"

"You think they'll listen?" Loki asked.

"I know they will" Fandral murmured

* * *

Mali coughed as dust filled her lungs. Looking around her she saw that she was sealed in an air pocket underneath the rubble. The little girl and her beagle were unconscious on the floor but otherwise they appeared unharmed. Malizia went up to the child and nuzzle her. The little girl stirred, pushing her hair out of her face. She sat up and she pulled her waking daemon on her lap.

"Are you ok?" Mali asked as the child stroked her head.

"I think so." The little girl replied

"What's your name?" The girl once again hesitated before finally answering

"Kayleigh and this is Tazi." She said gesturing to the dog "What's your name."

"Mali" The leopard replied deciding her full name was too difficult for the girl to say.

Malizia turned and scanned the walls of the air pocket containing the trio. Trying to find an easy way out.

For what seemed like hours Malizia tried to claw her way out. She ran at the walls, pressing against them with her shoulder. She scratched the stones, growling in frustration. After a while Kayleigh and Tazi tried to help but they just seemed to get in the way.

Eventually people on the outside managed to break through the stone tomb; the search party for survivors had stumbled upon them. The parents of Kayleigh were with the search party looking for their missing daughter and they were overjoyed at her survival. Several participants tried to make Malizia stay with the party and search for her partner but Mali walked away. She knew that by now Loki would be long gone; Thor would have taken him back to Asgard.

For a moment she hesitated, not knowing exactly what to do but then an idea struck her. Thor's companions, the mortals he had been fighting with. Knowing Thor he would have made friends with them and he would have asked Heimdall to watch out for them. She remembered Loki standing on the building that had Stark written on the side, she thought if she found that then she might be able to find Loki.

She ran through the streets of New York, her torn claws bleeding and her injured shoulder swollen and stiff. She looked at the buildings around her, everything was different from before- when she was on the ship. Many buildings were now crumpled piles of dust, bodies littered the pavements as people tried to clear up the mess.

Soon Mali came to a building she thought she recognised, it was similar to the STARK building but it only had an "A" on it. Mali shifted into the form of a snow owl. Her torn claws turning into broken feathers and talons. She flew upwards and through the shattered window.

As she flew inside the window her stiff wing locked into place and she fell to the ground once more. As she hit the floor she changed into a leopard again. When she looked up she saw she was surrounded by humans and their daemons.

"Who the hell are you?" The bearded man asked "And what are you doing in my shambles of a tower"

"I'm Malizia. Where are Thor and Loki?"

"I guess we found Loki's daemon."


	9. Chapter 9

Silence blanketed the great hall. Loki stood in the middle; chains grasping him wrists. Luckily the uncomfortable muzzle hadn't been replaced- Odin wanted him to talk at his trial, that's a good thing, hopefully.

Odin sat on his throne. His raven, Dios was perched with Huginn and Muninn- what could anyone say, the dude had a thing for ravens. Beside him on either side stood Frigga with her black bear Spero and Thor with Tuono. Frigga smiled at Loki, tears already running down her face. The warriors three and Lady Sif stood together at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne. Fandral and Espada both nodded at Loki whilst Sif and her panther, Fortis just glared at him. Volstagg and his Hippo, Codicia, were both staring longingly at the feast that was being prepared further down the hall and Hogun and his chameleon, Stellio, just stood with no expression. The court sat in row to the right of Odin, them and their daemons starring accusingly at Loki. Between them stood Heimdall, Portero and Forseti and his daemon, an ocelot (Loki had ever bothered to learn the arrogant twats name, personally he hated both Forseti and his cat, I mean come on, in what fucked up world is the god of justice, peace and truth gonna be friends with the god of mischief and lies- think it through!. But anyway Loki's future kinda depended on him, so for now Loki would play nice.)

"Loki Odinson!" _So Odin still sees me as his son, well that's an unexpected revelation. _Loki thought to himself "You are charged with the attack on Midgard and on Jotunheim, how do you plead?"

Loki took a breath.

"Not guilty." An audible gasp spread throughout the court like wild fire.

"You crazy bastard, everyone saw you!" Sif shouted across the room

"Silence Lady Sif or I will have you removed." Odin snapped

"Well I mean I'm guilty for the attack on Jotunheim but not on Midgard."

"What the Hel." Loki heard Sif exclaim, but not loud enough for Odin to hear.

"Explain!" Odin growled, clearly not in the mood for Loki's tricks.

"When I fell for the Bifrost I fell for what seemed like an eternity. Me and Malizia eventually fell onto a planet, the one which sustained the Chitauri. The captured us and separated us. I don't know exactly what they did to her, but I know they hurt her. They hurt me too. They chained me to a wall and whipped me, beat me, and cut me. They tried to drown me in a bucket of water and when that did not suffice the burned and electrocuted me. They tortured me for a long time. Once they had finally broken me they used the sceptre to control my mind"

Loki looked around the great hall, everyone listened intently but it was clear many doubted it; Frigga was crying silently by Odin, whose face remained impartial to judgement. Thor looked at the floor, believing his brother but unsure of how to react. Forseti squinted at Loki trying to figure him out.

"During the attack I had a few moments of clarity; I know I told a man who was working for me to build a safety switch in the Tesseract device- making it able to turn off with the sceptre. But I gain full consciousness when the beast known as "The Hulk" smashed my head into the ground- Cognitive recalibration. The Chitauri ship was blown up by a mortal known as "Iron man" with Mali still inside. The only reason I know she is still alive is because I am"

"She is not with you?" Odin inquired

"Obviously?" Loki gestured to the empty space around him

"I thought she was small and hiding in your clothes like she used to do when you were young."

"No, Malizia could be anywhere"

For a few moment everyone was silent, the calm before the storm. Tension in the room was thick and it suddenly exploded in a thunderclap of sound. Choruses of "He's lying" and "Traitor" flooded the room with a few choice phrases from Sif.

"SILENCE" Odin's voice rang out across the room, the court obeyed with little hesitation.

"Forseti will confirm or discredit Loki's story." Everyone in the room turned to stare at the god. Forseti stroked the head of his ocelot.

"Everything Loki said is the truth, in the eyes of the law he is innocent of the attack on Midgard." Murmurs broke out once again only to be silenced by a glare from Odin. Forseti carried on "As much as I would like justice for the families harmed in the attack, punishing Loki for it is not going to gain that."

"Very well the court will break for 5 minutes to come to a verdict."

* * *

After a few minutes the court returned Loki scratched awkwardly as the shackles dug into his wrists.

"The current charge against Loki is for the attack on Midgard, how does the court find him?"

A spokes person for the court stood up. Loki recognised her as Snotra- goddess of prudence. (A lot worse than the god of mischief)

"We find Loki not guilty," Loki blinked in relief and he looked at Fandral. The warrior smiled back and Loki could hear Espada purr.

"Now to the crimes against Jotunheim." _Oops _Loki thought _Forgot about those._

"You have pleaded guilty for those, correct?" Odin asked

"Yes sir" Loki replied.

"Very well, a suitable punishment must be decided." Odin muttered.

_Please not having my lips sewn up again, please. Anything but that again._

Loki panicked on the inside but his face held the perfect; "I don't give a fuck" expression. Before Odin could say anymore Thor decided to speak.

"Father, Loki's crimes against the Jotun's is similar to my own, will he not face a similar fate."

_Well done Thor, now you've gone and done it. I'm going to be made mortal with the false promise that if I behave I become a god again? Fat chance, Odin will just be able to get rid of me quicker with that old excuse._

"Yes Odin, let Loki go to Midgard, spend time with the Avengers. Some new friends will do him good." Frigga added

_No, no, no, no. Not with the Avengers, especially that Barton- he's too shifty. I've changed my mind, sewing my lips shut is fine by me go ahead. I'll go and fetch the string._

"Very well tomorrow afternoon you will be stripped of your powers and you will be banished to Midgard until you prove yourself worthy of your powers. Eat, get some sleep, and speak with your friends. And be ready tomorrow."

Odin everyone cleared the room quickly as Odin finished speaking. The guards undid the chains at Frigga's request and they also left the room. Both Thor and Frigga embraced Loki, squeezing tightly. Tuono and Spero also attempted to join in as Odin walked towards the door, followed by his three ravens. Before he got to the door he turned around to look at his family.

"Loki" he started, everyone let go of their once lost family member to look at their king. "I'm glad you're alive and innocent," he swallowed. "I'll do everything in my power to find Malizia." And with that he walked out the room.

* * *

Authors note: Ok sorry for the wait school started again and i've had exams.

I just wanted to say that I have nothing against Sif but i believe in the films she is very tame. I believe she would be very opinionated and t=not afraid to voice them

Also Foseti and Snotra are real norse gods so I added them in.

Odin- Dios- God-Spanish

Frigga- Spero-Hope-Latin

Fandral-Espada-Sword-Spanish

Sif- Fortis-Warrior-Creole

Hogun-Stellio-Chameleon-Creole

Volstagg-Codicia-Greed-Spanish

Lyna Laufeyson


	10. Chapter 10

Malizia stood in the medical bay of Stark tower. Although the outside of the building was a wreck the interior remained intact. Bruce Banner stroked down her spine, checking her for injuries. After the short conversation Malizia had with the Avengers when she had arrived they had explained what had happened. Mali then told then told her side of the story. At which point the Dr immediately rushed her off to the medical bay.

Zanmi sat on the operating table just in front of Mali. Bruce pressed a cloth with antiseptic liquid on it against the wound on her shoulder. Mali pulled away and growled at the man.

"Sorry, I should have told you that it would sting." The man muttered

"It's ok, I'm just grumpy. I haven't eaten of slept for a while." Malizia replied, her ears flat against her head.

"JARVIS?" Zanmi asked

"Yes Zanmi" a voice spoke from nowhere, this made Mali flinch, her ears back further and crouched to the ground.

"Could you ask one of the others to get Malizia something to eat please?" The jaguar purred. She then turned to Mali "After you have eaten you can sleep in my basket if you want."

"What was that?" Malizia asked

"That's JARVIS, he is an A.I. He runs the house basically." Bruce replied. He had bandaged her paw, the one with torn claws. "You're free to go." Bruce said. Zanmi jumped down from the operating table and beckoned to Mali with her tail.

"Follow me." She said as she trotted out the room. Mali jumped of the table and followed. She was lead into a room where all of the Avengers sat with their daemons. Natasha brought out a plate containing two raw steaks on them.

"Malizia, I know it's probably not what you're used to on Asgard but it's better than nothing" she said as she placed it on the floor in front of her.

"Thank you." The snow leopard purred.

Once she had finished eating Fedeltà and Zanmi lead Mali into Bruce and Zanmi's room. The room was many shades of brown and dark green. One side of the room there was a bed, wardrobe, draws; everything you would expect to find in a bedroom. On the opposite side was a wicker basket lined with cushions and blankets.

Zanmi guided Mali into the basket with her nose and tail. Mali curled up in the basket, wrapping her tail around her body, tucking her nose under her paws. Fedeltà nuzzled Mali as she drifted off to sleep. Her eyelids began to droop and the last thing she heard was Fedeltà murmur

"Don't worry Mali; we'll help you get back to Loki."

* * *

Meanwhile in Asgard Loki sat at the table. Frigga had insisted that Loki was allowed to eat with the family. Odin, Frigga, Thor, The Warriors Three and Sif sat at the table. Daemons were all over the place, some were on the table, and others were under it. Espada and Fortis chased each other around the table. Loki stared at the big cats remembering the times when Mali had joined in when they chased each other. Before Thor's daemon, Tuono had settled one of her forms was a lion. The four cats had played together as the four children had.

"Brother you haven't touched your food." Thor's voice boomed, making Loki jump.

"What is on your mind my son?" Frigga asked placing her hand on Loki's

"Forgive me" Loki snapped as he stood up and left the hall. Nobody tried to stop him, although several guards attempted to follow him but they were waves off by Odin.

When Loki reached his room he shut the door. Loki curled up on his bed, tears running down his face. He missed the warmth of his daemon beside him. Her soft fur brushing against his skin.

After an hour he heard Frigga knock at his door but he ignored her. Eventually after what seemed like hours of silently sobbing Loki fell asleep.

The next morning Loki stood on the edge of the Bifrost, Odin, Frigga and Thor stood by him. He absently scratched at the bracelet on his wrist- it was a simple silver chain with a little green stone on it. The bracelet connected him to Malizia but it had dimmed long ago. It either meant Mali was dead or the pendent around the neck of his daemon was broken. Considering Loki was alive himself Mali couldn't be.

Loki was shook from his thoughts when Thor approached him. He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and Tuono was uncomfortably close to his face.

"We will go to the Avengers; they already believe you were not in your right mind during the attack. They will be forgiving."

_Great,_ Loki thought, _I need my daemon, not to be turned into a mortal and for some others to be forgiving._

Instead of responding Loki just nodded. Odin was preparing the Magick needed to take away Loki's own. Unlike Thor's banishment Loki's would be full of pain. Instead of just shifting form (from Aesir to human) Loki's Magick would have to be stripped from him, he would have to be ripped apart.

After a few moments Odin announce he was ready, without giving any other warning he hit Loki with a bolt of energy. Loki immediately dropped to the floor letting out a silent scream of agony. Blackness tried to take over Loki's mind but it was combated with a bright white light. Loki held his head as his body felt as if it would explode. After what to Loki appeared hours of excruciating pain but in reality was a couple of seconds the pain stopped. Loki stayed down. He felt Thor's hand on his shoulder. His vision was blurred but Thor helped him to his feet, his body felt weak and he couldn't focus. He lost his balance and Thor held him up. Odin said something but Loki couldn't hear the words clearly.

* * *

The next thing he knew Loki, Thor and Tuono were being pushed through space towards earth. The colours blinded him, normally he was used to this form of travel but his mortal form was too dazed.

When Loki could finally focus again he realised he was standing in the middle of a room in the Avengers tower. All of the Avengers were present but the Captain's Fedeltà and the Ironman's Ferro weren't there.

"Hey Point Break, what you doing?" Stark asked stepping forwards clapping his hands

"My brother has been proven innocent by the courts, but his punishment for his previous crimes against Jotunheim he has been turned into a mortal until he deserves his powers back, my father wishes for him to stay with you."

"Okay," Stark said "If the guy in the sky wants it then so be it."

"Stark, you sure about that?" the Captain asked "he tried to rule the planet."

Tony walked even closer to Thor and Loki.

"Yeah but he is just a house cat now, aren't you?" he said as he tapped Loki on his cheeks. Loki pulled away but light sparked in Tony's eyes "Congratulations that is your official Tony Stark approved nickname; Lokitty." Loki rolled his eyes as the deranged man continues "What about you Pikachu? You staying here as well?"

"Thank you friend Stark but I must return to my father. There are many things that require my assistance."

"Ok, well your welcome anytime, you know that."

"Oh Loki" Barton snapped from across the room, Loki turned to face him, "We have something for you," he said. His little marmoset ran out the room and quickly returned. Shortly behind Fedeltà followed, Ferro came in next, he was perched on the back of a snow leopard, she flew off and landed on her human.

A space cleared and Loki had a clear view of the snow leopard, she looked back at him with matching green eyes.

"Mali..." he whispered as she whispered;

"Loki..."

After a seconds hesitation she ran towards Loki as he fell to his knees. The collided and he held tight. Malizia licked is face, purring as she did so. Loki grabbed her scruff and buried his face in her fur.

The watching Avengers smiled as they watched the reunion, all knowing how they would feel the same if they were in the same predicament.

To Loki nothing else currently mattered; he no longer had his Magick, he was mortal and he was stuck on a planet where most people want to kill him. But he would figure that out in time, he had his daemon back, this moment was perfect.

* * *

Hey guys hopefully i will upload again soon

I know magic is spelt with a "C" but that means magician or fairytale magic. Magick is the manipulation of nature and energy which would be more god like.

Thanks for reading so far, Please comment.

Lyna Laufeyson


	11. Chapter 11

After he was reunited with Malizia, Thor and Tuono said their goodbyes and left. Barton had walked out of thee room with Freccia on his shoulder muttering

"This is a fucking joke!" under his breath. Romanoff followed with Ragno wrapped around her wrist. The captain had said something about Loki needing normal clothes and then he too left the room with Fedeltà trotting at his heels.

Banner, Zanmi, Stark and Ferro had lead Loki to a room that would be his. It turned out that after Loki's trial Thor had come down to Midgard and had arranged with Stark and Banner that Loki would stay. The conversation before was staged so the others would feel like they had a choice. The room before him was full of the traditional bed, wardrobe and draws. In the corner there was a basket for Mali, Loki decided not to mention the fact that his daemon was used to royal treatment and she would sleep on the bed. He didn't want to risk making enemies out of them.

The room had a connected bathroom so Loki had a bath and then he washed Mali. When he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist there were several piles of clothes on the bed along with a note;

**_I hope you like the clothes, I had to guess your size but I thought green and black were safe colours. Come into the main room, everyone is eating_**

**_Steve_**

Loki put the clothes away but he didn't leave the room. All though he was hungry as he had skipped breakfast and didn't eat much the night before he didn't feel like socializing. He just went to sleep with his daemon curled up beside him.

* * *

When Loki woke up the next morning the curtains were open and Light shone through, Malizia rolled onto her back, lightly kicking Loki.

"Good morning Mr Odinson. It is currently 6:30 am. Captain Rogers is in the Kitchen, he has offered to cook breakfast for you." A voice spoke from out of nowhere. Mali purred at his confused expression.

"That's Jarvis, Tony created him. He runs the house." Mali hit him with her paw.

"Since when did you become so smart?" Loki smiled as he tickled her under her chin as Mali purred.

"The way I remember it I was always the smart one of this double act."

"I think you're a little confused"

The snow leopard laughed as she jumped of the bed, as she did so she attempted to shift into the form of an owl but she ended up crashing into the floor.

"Mali, are you ok?" Loki asked crawling to the edge of the bed looking down at the daemon that had managed to pull off a blanket with her.

"It makes sense really, you don't have your powers, and I don't have mine."

"I'll take that as a yes," Loki smiled as Mali sat up.

"Being normal sucks," She cried throwing herself backwards.

"Come on you lump, we are going to get some food."

"Woo food!" Mali jumped up and ran around the room.

* * *

Loki quickly got dressed and he ran a brush through his hair, making a mental note to do something with his hair. He opened the door and walked into the main room with the adjoining kitchen. Steve was stood over the stove, at first he didn't notice Loki come in but Fedeltà did, the Akita ran up to the snow leopard and pounce on her, the noise made Steve jump as he turned around.

"Loki, you shouldn't creep up on people like that!" the captain scolded.

"I wasn't creeping; I just don't see the point of announcing my presence when I enter a room. Normally Thor pulls focus anyhow." Loki replied walking closer. Steve brushed of the comment.

"Sit down, do you want some pancakes?"

"I do not know what they are." Loki replied sitting awkwardly on a stool by the breakfast bar.

"What?" Fedeltà barked, "We're from the 40's and we know what pancakes are."

"Yeah but we are from a completely different realm, we have things you have never even dreamt about" the leopard retorted defensively.

"Hush Mali." Loki hissed at his daemon.

At that point Natasha and Clint walked with their daemons on their shoulders. They saw Loki sitting at one of the breakfast bars and they hesitated. They were about to walk back out of the room before Steve noticed them.

"Guys sit down," he called to them "I'm making pancakes."

"Thanks Steve but we're gonna pass." Romanoff smiled at the soldier, she made a sideways glance at Loki whilst Barton glared at the former God. Steve saw all of this.

"Why, because of Loki?" the man seethed. "Loki lives here now and I know you guys might not like this situation but you don't have a choice," Fedeltà stood in front of Malizia, creating a barrier between her and the assassins. "The attack wasn't Loki's fault let it go!"

"It's easy for you to say that, he didn't take over your mind!" Clint snapped

"Oh yeah, It was such a pleasant experience for me. I really wanted to kill hundreds of people from I realm I once loved" Loki snarled

"You destroyed most of the city!" Natasha retorted

"Which Odin has used his Sedir to repair!"

"That's besides the point"

At that second Bruce walked in followed by a sleepy Zanmi trudged into the kitchen. Everyone immediately fell silent, after each of them witnessing the Hulk none of them wished to reawaken the beast.

"Sit down Bruce, I'm making pancakes." Steve huffed as he turned back to the stove, disposing of the burnt ones he had left in the pan. As the man sat the others followed suit, Loki sank back onto his stool whilst the others sat opposite. Barton and Romanoff had turned their bodies to face away from Loki. Zanmi joined Fedeltà and Mali as they tussled on the floor but Freccia and Ragno stayed by their humans.

* * *

The following meal was awkward and tensions ran high. All of the daemons were eating their chosen food provided by their human (or Steve in Mali's case) All that could be heard in the room was the occasional scrape of the metal cutlery against the plates and the daemons eating. That was until Stark burst into the room in his diva-like fashion Ferro gliding easily behind him.

"Me and Pepper broke up." He said, seemingly happy considering the news.

"How devastating, tell us more." Barton said sarcastically in a dry tone.

"Well, Legolas" Stark started ignoring the rhetorical statement "We decide we work better as friends. I don't like mixing my business with my pleasure."

Loki had no idea what was going on, he had gathered that this "Pepper" was Starks partner but other than that the former god was quite confused but once again he remained silent, not wanting to cause another argument.

"Jeez," Stark continued, walking towards the group, behind Loki. "What's gone on here, you can cut the tension with a knife?" As he said this he put his hand on Loki's back, a simple Midgardian gesture but Loki's heartbeat quickened.

Stark was touching his back. Where his scars were. Where the whip and knives had been. Where Thanos had been. Loki started to panic and his brain went on auto pilot. He stood up as quick as he could; forcing Stark away and he threw his back against the wall. Blood burned in his ears as he glared at the Avengers- who all stared back, slightly confused. To Loki they were all judging him, each and every one of them were picking at his flaws. Loki felt as if he could hear their thoughts mocking him. Hating him. Blaming him.

"Erm Jarvis, What's going on with him?" Stark asked but Loki knew what he really meant

**_"_****_What's going on with that psycho, hasn't he caused enough problems?"_**

"He appears to be having an anxiety attack sir."

**_The weak fucker can't deal with his problems_**

"He may be suffering from PTSD" the AI continued

"PTSD?" Stark echoed

"Yes sir, PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is..."

"Yeah Jarvis I know what it is." The man interrupted. He took a step closer to Loki. Bruce decided to speak up,

"Be careful Tony, we don't know what he's been through."

**_The baby's crying over nothing_**

Malizia padded over to Loki, he didn't move, she tried to get his attention by meowing, like a cub would to its mother. But Loki didn't respond, his eyes were transfixed on the Avengers, especially Tony moving towards him, one foot at a time, his daemon perched on the counter- not willing to follow.

"Loki, nobody is going to hurt you here, you are safe." Loki was breathing heavily now, his sharp intakes of oxygen were the only thing anyone could here. Mali licked his limp fingers, trying to get him to notice her. In the end she did, when she nipped him.

Loki scanned the room before running out of the room. Malizia muttered a simple half-hearted "sorry" as she too sped out the room. The Avengers and their daemons all looked at each other for several seconds before Tony muttered

"He's gone through more shit than we imagined if he's that fucked up." Barton nodded before replying

"We're in over our heads this time." And everyone in the room knew the statement was true.

* * *

Hope you guys like it.

Please review

Thanks

Lyna Laufeyson


	12. Chapter 12

It was several hours until Loki was disturbed. Loki was curled on his bed, above the covers; he was absently stroking Malizia's head as the snow leopard drifted in and out of sleep. A sharp knock at the door snapped Loki out of his thoughts as Stark burst through the door with Ferro gliding in behind. Surprisingly to Loki the man was silent. He just looked at Loki as he sat up, waking Mali in the process.

"May I help you Stark?" Loki said in an expressionless tone.

Stark walked forwards and sat on the edge of the bed, Ferro flew and landed on top of Mali's head, the barn owl nestled into her fur but the snow leopard didn't seem to mind as she lay back down.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, I know you must be going through some shit right now"

"I'm sure you do." Loki muttered

"We was once kidnapped you know, in Afghanistan." Ferro chirped

"I know" Loki said as he crossed his legs and picked at a loose thread on his sleeve.

"How?" Stark asked, looking shocked

"Barton told me"

"Oh, I guess that explains a lot."

They fell into an awkward silence which was very unlike, Tony Stark. But he didn't know what to say to Loki, he wanted to keep Loki busy, keep his mind off his problems. After his own kidnap he had thrown himself and his energy into his suits. Maybe redirecting Loki, giving him something to do would help him.

"Up you get." Tony jumped up and Ferro flew onto his shoulders.

"Why were re we going?" Loki asked, getting up less enthusiastically, Malizia leapt of the bed.

"We are going to the lab," Tony said marching out the room forcing Loki and Malizia to follow. They walked through the main room where Bruce was sat reading a book and Zanmi was asleep next to him. Bruce looked up at the strange site of Loki following Tony like a duckling following his mother.

* * *

Once the group reached the lab Loki looked around in amazement. The technology and equipment was unlike anything Loki had ever seen. Tony went through some draws evaluating pieces of scrap metal and gems.

"Why are you allowing me in here? I thought this was your private space." Loki asked, his gaze following Malizia who was sniffing around.

"No, everyone gets a chance in my lab. Bruce is allowed in. I don't like Pepper and Rhodey in here because they mess with stuff and try and drag me out when I've been in here for several days. They appear to be under the expression that I need sleep."

"I know what you mean, when I was younger I would spend days learning different spells, practising my Seidr. Frigga and Thor always made me eat and go to sleep. So I moved out of my room, I'd practice in the gardens or on the roof of the palace" Loki laughed0

Tony smiled to himself as her pulling out some scrap metal from his suits and a handful of amethyst "Here make something using this stuff" he said throwing the stuff onto the work bench in front of Loki.

"Make what?" Loki asked running his fingers along the metal.

"Anything you want" Tony wanted to see what Loki would come up with, Loki was obviously smart and Tony saw potential in him.

* * *

Tony carried on with the work he was doing the previous night as Loki inspected all of the material Tony had given him. Loki recognised it as the metal Tony made his suits out of- a titanium alloy. The amethyst was in a good condition, it wasn't necessarily a precious stone but on Asgard amethyst was the easiest stone to embody with Magick.

Loki looked up at Malizia and Ferro; the two were playing a game where Ferro would hover above Mali's head and she would swipe her paw at the owl. Loki looked up at Tony who seemed focused on his work.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked softly.

"What? Oh I'm just looking at Bruce's DNA, trying to figure out if there is a way to stop the Hulk taking control." He said showing Loki the data. "Was pretty nerve racking getting the blood sample" Loki laughed.

Loki used a high powered furnace to melt down the alloy; he then moulded it into the shape of a cuff. He left a dent in the metal for the stone to go. The bracelet was for Bruce, many people within the nine realms had come into contact with many forms of radiation. Although the conditions were extremely rare there was a way to manage it. Loki carved several runes into the cooled metal. He then moved onto the gem. Although the runes would keep the Seidr strong it wouldn't work without additional Magick.

He twirled the stone in his fingers as Mali padded up to him, tired from her game.

"What's up?"

"The bracelet needs and activation energy to work. Magick to trigger it. But Odin took mine away."

"Odin couldn't take away all of your Magick if he tried, there will always be Seidr running through your veins Loki." Mali said butting her head against his hand.

At his daemons words he understood how to solve his problem. The bracelet only needed a small amount of Seidr, and no matter how hard Odin tried he couldn't remove all the power from a mages body, it was in their blood.

Loki picked up a jagged piece of metal and dragged it quickly across the palm of his hand. He watched the blood bubble at the surface, the sharp pain made Loki feel more alive than he had felt since his fall from the Bifrost.

"Jesus fucking Christ Loki, what the hell are you doing?" Stark snapped as he saw what Loki had done. He turned around to grab the first aid kit (that Pepper had insisted on putting there much to Tony's dismay) Loki held his hand over the amethyst stone.

Once a few drops of blood had fallen upon it the smooth gem began to glow. Loki quickly used an adhesive to secure the stone in place.

Tony grabbed Loki's hand and held bandages against the wound. They soaked up quickly.

"Come on, that's going to need stitches." Tony said as he removed the bandages to look and the cut.

"I wouldn't advise taking him to the emergency room Sir, he may cause distress." Jarvis decided to add.

"Oh wow thanks J. Where the hell were you when he did this?"

"You told me 'not to disturb you in the lab unless there is an immediate threat to your life, its Ferro's job to nag you' and yes Sir that was a direct quote." The AI responded.

"You did say that." Ferro added from where she was perched on Mali's head.

"Shut up Ferro, let's go and find Bruce, he can stitch up your hand."

Tony tried to direct Loki towards the door but the former god grabbed the bracelet. Tony didn't seem to notice the action however Malizia did, she gave him a strange look. Her head tilted on its side. Loki shook his head signifying he'd explain later.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find Bruce he was where they had left him in the main room, except he was much further along in the book.

"Bruce, we need a medic." Hooted Ferro as she flew into the room.

"What? Who? Why? How?" Bruce spluttered all at once jumping to his feet- waking Zanmi who proceeded to fall off the couch onto the floor.

"Relax Banner, it is nothing." Loki replied dismissively

"I think we'll let the Dr decide whether it's nothing or not. I personally think you were inches away from cutting off your own hand" Tony exclaimed as Bruce muttered

"Not that kind of doctor"

"Yes the key term being inches- several inches." Loki retorted as Bruce took his hand and removed the bandages.

"Yep that's going to need stitches, it's pretty deep."

"See I was right!" Tony cried

"It was bound to happen eventually." Loki smirked

"What was that?"

"I said 'Of course you are right, you are the great and powerful Stark'" The two smiled at each other as they followed Bruce to the medical wing. Once their daemons were out of their hearing range Zanmi spoke up.

"What happened to Loki? Is he ok?" she asked

"I do not know," Mali said "he's been acting really strange, one minute he's the same old Loki I grew up with and then the next, he is a total stranger. I feel as if I don't know him anymore."

Zanmi licked Mali's ear and Ferro chirped in sympathy. Either of the daemons knew how to respond so they silently followed their human counter parts.

* * *

The three men and their daemons sat in the medical wing. Bruce had finished sewing up Loki's would and had begun wrapping it in bandages. The two big cats were snuggled together, grooming each other with the bar owl wedged in-between.

"Why'd you cut your hand for Loki?" Bruce asked as he taped the bandage down.

"So I could finish this." Loki replied holding out the bracelet to Bruce. "It's for you"

Bruce took the bracelet; he looked up a Tony who just shrugged with a confused expression.

"Thank you Loki but I don't understand"

"Stark told me that he was looking for a way to help you control the Hulk. I saw your file during the invasion and I know all about your accident."

Bruce looked slightly shocked at Loki knowing about what happened to him. Tony looked at him and said.

"I know weird right? He knew about my kidnap as well. Creepy." Loki glared at his "Please continue" Stark gestured

"The same situation has occurred a couple of times before, Asgard have found no way of curing patients but there is a way to control or repress the alternate personality. The person should wear something with specific runes on it- like the bracelet." Loki explained as Bruce ran his fingers over the runes. "Once you take it off you will be back to how you are now, it has no affect if you do not wear it, for it has to be worn properly for it to work."

"I still don't understand the cutting yourself?" Stark put in,

"For the bracelet to work it needed to be activated by Magick. Since Odin tried to take away my Magick the only way I could access it is through my blood."

Both Loki and Tony stared at Bruce, waiting for him to try it on. Even the daemons had stopped talking and were looking at the man. Bruce ran his fingers over the runes once more before sliding the cuff onto his wrist.

As soon as it was on Bruce laughed and he smiled. Looking from his wrist to Loki.

"I can't feel him" Bruce whispered, "I can always feel the other guy but I can't."

Tony looked at Loki and he smiled, he had known that directing the former gods' attention towards science would pay off.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Bruce repeated as he pulled Loki into a hug. For a second Loki looked completely bewildered at the sign of affection but as it went on he leaned into the hug. At which point Tony felt he hadn't been the centre of attention in a while.

"Group hug!" he yelled as he collided with Bruce and Loki. Even the daemons attempted to join in with the fun. As the mixture of limbs got more dense it became difficult for everyone to stay upright. Everyone swayed back and forth at different angles and eventually someone gave way.

Everyone was soon a pile on the floor. Daemons pounced on their respective counter parts and small tussles between the pairs broke out. Laughter filled the medical wing from each party involved but the happiest came from Loki and Mali.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other as Loki was distracted. At least they had done something right. They were one step closer to their goal. One step closer to Loki being who he needed to be.

* * *

That took forever to write but thanks for reading.

Reviews make it worth the trouble :)

Lyna Laufeyson


	13. Chapter 13

Tony was in his lab, adding updates to his latest ironman suit. ACDC was playing but Tony wasn't paying attention to the lyrics, he was lost in his work. Ferro was fluttering around the room collecting the parts Stark needed.

It had been several days since Loki had made the bracelet for Bruce, ever since the relationships between Loki and the Avengers had gotten a lot better. Although he was still tense with Steve, Clint and Natasha Loki was quite comfortable with Tony and Bruce. Every day the group would eat together in the morning and night. It wasn't as awkward as it had originally been and conversation had flowed easily.

During the day Loki would either spend the day in the lab with Tony and Bruce or in the library reading. Tony had learnt a lot about the nine realms, especially Asgard from the conversations he had had with Loki. Tony could tell Loki missed the place, and his mother. Even though he knew Loki was adopted Tony could tell that Frigga was the one person he loved more than anything in the universe.

Seemingly without any warning Tony's music was turned off.

"J what the hell?" Tony snapped at the AI

"He was trying to get your attention but you weren't listening." Ferro said turning her head to the side slightly

"Sir you told me to notify you if Loki was ever in distress." Jarvis replied

"What's up with him?" Tony put down the tools he was using.

"He appears to be having a nightmare. I believe if he is left asleep he may cause harm to himself"

Tony practically ran to Loki's room with Ferro flying frantically behind him, it was late so nobody else was awake. Once Tony reached the door to Loki's room he could hear the former god whimpering and Mali's soft voice attempting to calm him. Tony opened the door to see Loki sat up, clutching his knees to chest. His face was buried in Malizia's fur as she murmured into his ears.

"Lo, you ok?" Tony asked as he moved to sit on the bed. Loki looked up at Tony, tears streaming down his face

"No," Loki cried. Tony moved to sit next to Loki, pulling him closer.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he said as he rubbed his shoulder. For a second Loki hesitated before he could finally hold onto his feelings no longer.

"Thanos is going to find me, He said he would and he will. He's going to hurt me. Hurt Mali. He got her once, he'll do it again. It's all my fault! So many people died, families, children. And it's MY fault" Loki sobbed as he clutched his daemons fur.

"It's not your fault Loki," Mali spoke softly butting he head against Loki's. Tony manoeuvred himself so he was sitting in front of Loki.

"Hey, look at me." Tony put his hands on the sides of Loki's face, bringing his face up to look at him. He wiped away Loki's tears with his thumbs. "You are safe here. That bastard won't get you here. The Avengers will protect you. None of this was your fault. You're innocent"

Tony let go of Loki's face and the god rubbed his eyes. He looked down and he stroked Mali's head.

"You should get some sleep." Tony said as he kissed Loki's forehead. He helped Loki lie down. He tucked him in. Mali jumped off the bed and got in the basket, due to Loki being mortal he was warmer than Mali was used to meaning when the pair slept next to each other they both got too hot. Mali had started sleeping in the basket a couple of days ago, it was surprisingly comfortable.

Tony was about to leave the room when Loki grabbed his T-shirt.

"Please stay." Loki whispered.

For a second Tony was caught off guard. The former megalomaniac asking for him to share a bed with him. But then again the man that tried to take over the world was not there anymore. There was just a broken man who wanted to be loved.

"Yeah sure." He said as he got into the bed next to him.

* * *

A couple of days later Loki was in his room reading on a Stark pad. He preferred reading books but the tablet offered a wide variety a stories. At the minute he was reading "War and Peace" by Leo Tolstoy. With his free hand he stroked Malizia's head. He thought about the morning he woke up with Tony. It wasn't as awkward as he expected, when he woke he realised he had curled up to the man and he was holding his shirt in his sleep. He had untangled himself and he had taken a shower. Once he had returned Tony was awake, stroking Ferro on his lap. He had asked Loki if he was okay before walking away saying he needed to do things in the lab. Loki hadn't seen him since. But in all honesty that wasn't exactly Tony's fault, he was busy with his suits and Loki had only left his room for food.

After about half an hour of reading there was a knock at the door. Mali looked up at the sound but remained quiet. A few seconds later Clint walked into the room, a little ball of fur shot across the room towards Mali who jumped off the bed and began to chase it. Loki presumed it was Freccia.

"Hello Loki."

"Hello Clint?"

"Follow me."

"Why?"

"Just follow me"

And with that Barton walked out the room followed by Freccia. Loki followed the man, unsure of what was about to happen. Was Barton going to kill him? Hopefully not but you know Loki did kinda fuck him up in the head. Although it wasn't actually his fault Loki would understand the misplaced anger. He looked down at Malizia who was walking along side him.

"What's going on?" She murmured

"I have no idea."

As the group walked through the main room Loki saw Tony standing at the bar, drinking what seemed like scotch. Ferro was pecking at her own drink that was probably alcohol as well. Tony raised a questioning eyebrow at Loki.

"Help me." Loki mouthed

"You're on your own." Tony mouthed back.

Loki stuck his middle finger up at Tony. Living in this household Loki had picked up several obscene hand gestures from Tony and Clint. Tony grasped at his heart pretending to be hurt by Loki's action; the former god just rolled his eyes and followed Barton out the room.

* * *

Clint led him into a small room. The walls were a soft brown colour and it had a window. Within the room there were two chairs and a large wooden box. There was a perch in one corner and a basket underneath, so it had pretty much any daemon covered. Freccia ran up the perch as Clint bent down to get something out of the box.

"Sit down." He said as he rummaged around in the box. Loki did as he was told. Malizia curled up in the basket, wrapping her tail around her body and she closed her eyes. Her ears were still pricked so she was not asleep but Loki smiled at his daemon.

"Here hold this." Clint ordered once more as he handed Loki a ball of purple wool. Clint sat down in the chair opposite. In his hands he held a pair of knitting needles attached to several rows of knitting.

"Why have you brought us here?" Loki asked

"To be honest I'm surprised you followed me, you don't seem to be the obedient type" Clint sighed "because we need to talk, I was going to teach you how to knit because it's therapeutic but then you went and cut your hand, so we will have to wait until you have healed until I can do that."

"What are you making?"

"A scarf, I'm an assassin; I have to go on missions, stake outs. Sometimes I'm cold. Scarves are great."

By the looks of it Mali had now fallen asleep and Freccia was curled up with her.

"Loki, I wanted to tell you I don't blame you for anything, okay?" Clint explained, not looking at his knitting but carrying on with scary precision. "You were under control as well."

"I know, but I wish I hadn't brought you into it. I wish I hadn't taken over your mind, or Selvig's. I know how much it hurts." Loki replied playing with the ball of wall in his hands,

"You didn't take over my mind, the bastard that took over you did."

"Thanos."

"Yeah Thanos, if I ever see that son of a bitch I'll kill him myself" Clint promised

"With an exploding arrow?" Loki smiled.

"Yeah, with an exploding arrow," Clint smiled back. An awkward silence filled the air and Loki decided to fill it.

"Why do you knit then?" Loki asked.

"Like I said before, its therapeutic, I've done a lot of things in my life I regret, I've killed more people than I'd like to admit to. Knitting helps me switch off. It helps me focus on something else. It helps me forget" Clint said looking at what he was doing for the first time. "What did you do on Asgard to pass the time?

"When I was younger I had three best friends; Amora, Lorelei and Sigyn. I would use my Seidr to shift my form into that of a girl and we would go out into the market. I went by the name of Liaka. I, Amora and Lorelei made names for ourselves; we were known for our abilities of manipulating men. Sigyn never took part, if she tried she would have been able to control the same powers we had, but generally she was just a much nicer person. We would help the poorer people of Asgard by stealing food from the stalls. Malizia and I would go out again by ourselves and give out blankets from the palace. In the end Amora, Lorelei and Liaka were declared outlaws and to be executed on their return. After that I didn't really change into Liaka much more. To this day Amora, Lorelei and Sigyn are the only ones who know that I am Liaka."

"Wow, so you had no problem with switching between genders?" Clint asked, focused on his knitting.

"Not really, I didn't broadcast I was doing it but almost everybody knew I could. But I've never really bothered with labelling who I am; I don't have a fixed gender. I am who I want to be, when I want. Whether that's man woman, dog or horse. You can't judge a person based on their gender or sexuality so why should I judge myself on my own."

"I guess that makes sense, on earth everyone is so judgmental. Accusing people of crimes just because of their colour, race, gender and sexuality it's ridiculous."

"It is truly horrible."

"Yeah, it is. What happened to your friends?"

"Lorelei is in prison. Sigyn is dead an Amora is off doing only Heimdall knows what."

"What happened to Sigyn, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I married her. I gave up my claim to the throne and moved into a cottage with her. Together we had two sons; Vali and Nari. I lived with them for many years. Eventually Odin found us. One day I went out and when I can back I found the three of them were dead. Odin was stood there, he said that he'd had enough of me playing house and it was time to return to my duty as a prince." Loki said looking down. His eyes full of unshed tears.

"God Loki, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Barton, it was several hundred years ago."

Loki watched Clint knit in silence for several minutes before he got bored.

"This was nice Barton but if you'll excuse me I would like to return to my book"

"Sure," Loki turned around to leave with Mali following tiredly. "Hey Loki?"

Loki turned around to face the man.

"Call me Clint."

"Very well."

Clint held out his hand and Loki took it and they shook hands.

"You're my brain wash buddy; I think we are on a first name basis."

Loki smiled and then he and Mali left the room. Clint carried on knitting for a few moments longer before Freccia climbed onto his lap. Clint put the knitting on his knees and stroked Frecccia's fur. He sighed.

"I'm glad he's starting to open up." He said quietly to his daemon.

"Yes he seems like such a nice person. It's obvious now how during the attack on New York he was out of his mind. How could Thor and Tuono not have realised something was wrong."

"Because Thor and Tuono have always been the centre of attention. They probably just assumed Loki was acting out in order to gain some of that attention."

Clint thought to himself. Maybe Thor wasn't necessarily a bad brother to ~Loki; Clint didn't doubt that Thor loved his younger sibling very much. But maybe he was too busy to be there for all the times Loki needed him to be. Clint thought harder. Loki was here on earth now, maybe Thor wasn't here to be the brother Loki needed but Clint could be the brother Loki deserved.

* * *

Hope you guys like it

Please review

Lyna Laufeyson


	14. Chapter 14

Loki was sat on his bed reading, the little lamp on his bed side table lit up the room. It was late; Mali was curled up in her basket- her tail wrapped around her body. Loki couldn't sleep, he was missing home. He missed Frigga. He even missed Thor, the big oaf. Where ever Thor was he brought a light cheerful attitude.

A small meow caught Loki's attention; he looked up from his book and let his gaze fall onto Mali. The snow leopards twitched in her sleep. The little meows she was making became louder and more panicked. Loki put his booked down and crossed the short distance to Mali's bed.

"Mali?" he called, stroking her fur. But his action did not wake her. The snow leopard flinched violently and snarled in her sleep. "Mali!" again no response from the sleeping feline. Loki tried again, louder this time. "Malizia!" This time his daemon woke up. Still in attack mode from her dream she sang her claws into the hand Loki was stroking her with.

Loki's hiss of pain brought her back to reality. She pulled away from him and pressed herself up against the wall. Her expression was shocked; she looked ashamed of what she had done to her protector.

"I I'm sorry Loki" she stuttered. "I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to hurt you." She had tears running down her face making her green eyes big and round. Loki pulled his daemon closer to him, until their faces almost touched.

"It's not your fault Mali, I know that. It happened to me several times. The other night in fact."

"I know but you never hurt anyone." The leopard sniffed.

"Only because you were there, stopping me. Anyway it's just a scratch; see it's already stopped bleeding." Loki rubbed the back of her neck. "Tell me about it?"

"I, I was on the Chitauri ship. The monsters kept hitting me and throwing this at me. There was so much blood and pain. It felt so real." Mali buried her face into Loki's shoulder as she continued in a muffled voice. "Then the cage opened and you were there. But Thanos grabbed you and pulled you away." Loki shivered at the mention of Thanos "I ran after you but I couldn't catch up. You just got further and further away. The Chitauri had just surrounded me when you woke me up."

"They will never get their hands on you again Mali. I promise, god or mortal I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. If you had known you would have come for me straight away." Mali whispered.

"I love you." Loki said kissing her, in between her ears.

"I love you too," Malizia replied, licking his cheek.

"Do you miss Asgard?" Loki asked, considering his own homesickness he thought maybe his daemon felt the same.

"Yes, everything here is so different. Everything is changing so fast, all of the time. I miss Tuono. I miss Spero. I even miss Espada- and we both know how annoying she is. I miss them like the way you miss Thor, Frigga and yes, even Fandral. But I'm ok here as long as I'm here with you."

That but everything into perspective for Loki, if Mali was with him, Loki would be fine anywhere.

* * *

Loki and Mali had gone back to sleep the previous night. Both on the bed, curled up together like they had done as children. Now they were both in the main room; Loki was reading yet another book as Mali quietly played with Zanmi. Bruce who was also reading didn't acknowledge Loki and Mali when they had entered. Loki presumed he was too entrapped by his book. He knew the feeling.

Natasha soon walked into the room from her bedroom. She was wearing black leggings and a black vest top. Ragno was loosely wrapped around her neck.

"Hey guys" she smiled. Bruce looked up and smiled before his gaze fell upon Loki. The man flinched.

"Jesus Christ Loki! How long have you been sitting there?" the man exclaimed.

"A while" Loki answered bluntly. Smiling at the man's reaction. Natasha laughed.

"I'm going to the gym to meditate, you coming with." She asked Bruce.

"No thanks. I want to finish this book. But Loki will go with you."

"I will?"

"Yeah, sure, it'll be fun. You know what meditation is, you'll be fine. It will help you relax." Bruce smiled.

"Pretty relaxed here thanks you." Loki retorted

"It's settled then." Natasha said. "Loki's coming with me." Then Natasha walked out of the room. Loki sat there for a moment.

"Best not to keep her waiting."Bruce joked.

"You'll regret this." Loki laughed as he and Mali followed Natasha to the gym.

* * *

Once they got there Loki was surprised to see that the gym was empty. It was usually occupied by Steve and Fedeltà who always felt they needed to do something physical. Natasha led them to one side of the gym. There were several yoga mats on the floor. Natasha sat down and allowed Ragno slide onto the floor. He quietly slithered off, presumably to look around. Malizia followed him cautiously. In Asgard she'd had a couple of bad experiences with wild snakes, she found out the hard way what happens when you get to close.

"Sit down Loki." The woman commanded and Loki obeyed immediately. He looked up at Natasha nervously.

"Why are you acting like I'm going to kill you any second?" She asked.

"Because you can. Very easily. It's not like I don't have a reasonable caution. You are a master assassin, and I'm not a god anymore." Loki explained.

"Sugar if I wanted you dead you would be." Natasha replied, crossing her legs, Loki did the same.

"Well that's promising. I think. But what about what I did to Clint?"

"He has forgiven you so I have. It's not like it was your fault, you were in the same situation. Plus Clint is a big boy, he can look after himself. Most of the time."

* * *

Both Loki and Natasha were meditating silently, loosing themselves in their own thoughts. Malizia stood on top of a box that Ragno was hiding under. Every couple of seconds or so he would poke his head out and Mali would swipe at him. He hadn't stuck his head out for several seconds now and Mali was curious to what he was doing.

Suddenly Mali felt something creep up her back. Ragno slipped over Malizia's shoulder and onto the floor. Mali jumped of the box and began to chase the snake. Loki opened one eye and saw what his daemon was doing. He chuckled at the sight of the two daemons playing.

Natasha also opened her eyes. Ragno was normally quite reserved, always sticking close to Natasha. Sometimes he would leave Natasha's side to speak with Freccia but even then he was not gone for long. Now he was playing.

"He hasn't done that in a long time." She said to Loki.

"Malizia tends to bring out the playful side in people and daemons. She even got Dios to play with her once. It was beyond strange."

"Dios?" Natasha asked

"Odin's daemon. It was ridiculous." Loki smiled.

"I bet it was."

At that moment Mali charged into Loki, knocking him backwards. She stood on his chest and licked his face repetitively. Natasha watched Loki as he wrestled with his daemon. She was amazed at how innocent Loki looked; if he hadn't been at the battle of New York she would have sworn that this man couldn't hurt anyone. Eventually Loki had managed to pin Mali down on her back, he stroked her belly and the snow leopard purred contently.

"Loki how old are you?" Natasha asked

"1002, why?" Loki answered still stroking Malizia.

"Just wondering, it's weird that you look a similar age to us but you're so much older."

"If it helps you understand my age equivalency would be roughly 20." Loki replied absent minded.

"Wow, how old is Thor?"

"1300, so roughly 26."

"So you're both pretty young."

"I guess, it doesn't feel that way."

"Whys that?"

"Because at my age I have seen too many battles, too much death. Also I have had six children."

"Six? You obviously get around." Natasha scoffed. Loki snorted at here comment but carried on.

"Yes, if you look up Norse mythology then you should discover; Sleipnir-the eight legged horse, Fenrir- the giant wolf, Hela-the goddess of the disgraced dead, Jormungandr- the Midgard serpent and Vali and Nari. All of them were taken away from me."

"Why though?"

"Because Odin saw them as monsters, Sleipnir, Fenrir and Jormungandr were all shape shifters now trapped in their animal forms. Hela was cursed so that she is half dead and Vali and Nari possessed Seidr. All ridiculous reasons to be honest but one cannot argue with the king of the nine realms."

"Wow Odin's a bit of a dick."

"That's the understatement of the millennia."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Natasha running her hand across the length of Ragno's body and Loki stroking Mali's head. Malizia suddenly jumped up on to her paws, nuzzling Loki's neck she whined;

"I'm hungry, can we get some food?"

"Yes of course my dear, are you coming Natasha?"

"No thanks, I'm going to carry on in here. Got to do some yoga."

* * *

Loki was walking to the main room with Mali trailing behind him when he almost walked into Clint.

"Hey Loki, Tasha in there?" he asked gesturing to the gym.

"Yes she is doing something called yoga, I don't really know what is but she's doing it."

"It's like stretching but in different positions, loosens you up. I gotta go and work out, see you later." Clint said as he hugged Loki, Loki stood awkwardly in the embrace before Clint walked into the gym, Freccia trotting behind.

When Loki and Malizia walked into the main room Bruce had gone, presumably to the lab with Tony or to his room. Steve was in the kitchen with Fedeltà who was lain on the floor chewing on a bone. Malizia ran up to her and snatched the bone from the Akita's jaws and ran across the room, daring the dog to chase her.

"Hello Loki," Steve said after looking over his shoulder.

"Rogers" Loki nodded.

"Please, call me Steve."

"Very well, Clint just hugged me." Loki stated

"Be afraid very afraid."Loki laughed at the soldiers reaction, Steve just stood there for a second; staring at the blender.

"Random question but you don't know how this works do you?"

"I presume you just turn it on. Why don't you ask Jarvis?"

"I can't Tony has order him not to help me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he offered to give me lessons on how the world has changed since the forties and I told him I didn't need his help, apparently meaning I didn't need Jarvis's help either." Steve sighed

"Are there not any instructions?" Loki queried

"This is the tower of Tony Stark; he's the kind of guy who throws them away without reading them. Nobody can tell him anything." Loki snorted at the comment.

"What are you even trying to make?"

"A smoothie, there is all this fruit; it's not going to get eaten otherwise."

"The just cut the fruit up, put it in and turn on the blender and hope for the best."

The pair quickly cut the fruit, Loki occasionally asking Steve what some were. The majority of fruits resembled ones in Asgard but the pineapple generally confused Loki. It was nothing like an apple. Loki put everything into the blender and Steve turned it on.

Considering one of them was from a different realm and the other was from a different era something was about to go wrong. The lid of the blender was completely forgotten and the pair were completely covered in half blended fruit.

Both stood silent for a second, mouth slightly open in a gasp. Shortly after laughter broke out, Mali and Fedeltà ran up to them in fits of giggles.

"You look ridiculous" Malizia panted at Loki. In response he scooped up a handful of slush and threw it at his daemon.

"Now so do you." Fedeltà barked. Mali then used her tail to push a heap of the slush on to the canines back. The Akita jumped in surprise.

"That was mean," Steve said to Loki before throwing a handful at Loki.

"I'm not exactly the nicest person in the nine realms." Said Loki throwing some back.

At that moment Tony decided to walk in with Ferro gliding behind. They were greeted by the sight of a super soldier, a former god and their daemons all covered in a thick pink liquid.

"The fuck is going on? J I take it back explain everything to that pair of idiots before they destroy my tower. Seriously do I need a baby sitter for you guys?"

Loki and Steve looked at each other, smiles spreading across their faces, before each scooping up handfuls of the slush and chucking it at Tony. The man stood completely still for a moment before grabbing the nearest thing to him and launching it at the sons of bitches. The bottle smashed on the wall just behind Steve and Loki, brown liquid running down the wall.

"Oh shit," Tony breathed "J was that the...?" he trailed off.

"Yes sir, it was." The AI relied swiftly. Tony sank to his knees and actually started to cry. Loki looked at the captain hoping for an answer but the soldier just shrugged equally concerned. Loki walked slowly towards the weeping man.

"Tony? You ok?" He asked just as Clint and Natasha walked in through the gym and Bruce through the lab.

"What the hell?" they all said simultaneously with their daemons

"No not really Lokes. I just threw a 60 year old bottle of scotch, Glenfarclas. It cost $14495.00. And I threw it at the wall."

Loki knelt down and a rubbed Tony's back, unsure of what to do he turned to the others;

"Is this a normal reaction to this situation?" he asked slightly scared

"No!" everyone else chorused

* * *

It took a while for Tony to calm down. He only stopped crying when Clint threatened to record it and release it to the media. Loki continued to rub his back- unsure of whether or not it was helping but Frigga had always done it when he was upset. In the end it was the promise of ice cream that got Tony off the floor and he soon forgot about the scotch. Steve later hid the evidence of what had happened but later the day would be known as "The day Loki and Steve got Tony to cry" Loki was pretty proud of that at a later date.

* * *

Hey guys

I know nothing about scotch I just googled it and the one I mentioned came up at the largest price.

Hope you like it.

Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days, haven't been well.

I'll update soon.

Lyna Laufeyson


End file.
